Threadbare
by Cosmogyral
Summary: “Looking down into the soapy water, the girl took a deep breath, ‘He’s homeless, Naruto. Not everybody can be as optimistic as you.’”… “Although he hated to admit it, it had turned into an obsession”…”’I just want to make you feel.’” AU SasuNaru
1. Thread 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 1:**

The old building across the city street was a patched together mosaic of crumbling brick. The checkerboard brick was scrunched between a slightly more handsome structure and an anorexic alley. It had a simple face of rusty red with a single glass door. While the building mimicked the styles of neighboring units, it was no beauty by anyone's standards.

But Naruto loved it.

It was amazing what two weeks away could do to one's perceptions. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, no?

Smiling and heaving a deep sigh, Naruto took a hand out of his worn blue jeans and ran it through his wild blonde locks. Jogging across the lazy street, the young man maneuvered into the narrow alleyway, dodging lumps of sleeping humans and piles of trash. It didn't take him long to reach his destination. The faded door in front of him was fondly branded in chipping paint, _Konoha Soup Kitchen: Employees Only_.

Grabbing the old brass handle, Naruto strode in.

People were bustling around in a practiced sort of chaos. So many things were happening at once, but everybody knew what they were doing. Black hair, brown hair, sunglasses, fur-lined jackets, people of all walks of life littered the cramped kitchen for various reasons. Out of the movement, a pink head of hair stopped to look at the open door. Her bright green eyes locked onto a pair of purest blue and a smile spread across her features.

"Naruto!"

All movement stopped for a heartbeat as the kitchen came to a halt. Many pairs of eyes took in the five-foot-eight blond sporting a retina burning orange jacket. Instead of shrinking from the scrutiny, Naruto scratched the back of his head as his smile wrinkled his scarred cheeks.

Letting out a little chuckle and shutting the door he greeted the others cheerfully, "Hey, guys."

"Naruto!!!" was the joyous exclamation from all. The pink-haired girl, being the only one with free hands, weaved through the slowly re-animating bodies. Jaunting over, Naruto met her half way.

"Sakura!" Hunching slightly, Naruto engulfed the women in a hug as she returned the gesture. Pulling back, the blonde took in the curvy woman in front of him. "What happened to red hair? Is pink the new blonde?" He joked.

The comment earned him a wince-worthy punch in the arm. "I thought that I'd try something new." Stepping away, she spun around and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

Squinting his eyes and looking thoughtful, Naruto analyzed his friend. "Actually, it looks good. I think it suits you." A flirty smirk stretched his lips. "But then again, you would look gorgeous no matter what you did, Sakura."

"Psh! Nice try, Naruto, but I don't believe you for a second," the shapely girl retorted.

"But it's true, Sakura!" Naruto protested.

"Thank you, Naruto," she conceded while giving him a hug. "Sure you won't bat for the other team? You would make a girl happy."

"And who says I can't make a man happy?" Snorting, Sakura again gave him a playful smack in the arm.

"Alright you two, enough flirting." A tan hand was placed on each of their shoulders. "Sakura, I think that our soup could use your special touch." Said girl let out a breath of disbelief.

"Nothing can save that soup," she said wryly. Looking up into kind brown eyes she smiled. "Iruka, if you wanted to hog Naruto to yourself, you should've just said so." With that, she strode off towards the stoves.

"Thank you, Sakura!" Iruka called after her. Rubbing the scar spanning the bridge of his nose, Iruka looked back at his younger companion with an affectionate grin. "So, how were the performances? We've missed you these last two weeks."

Shrugging, Naruto let out a huff of air. "Not as good as it could've been, but I've seen worse. Not many people came."

Brown eyes mirrored the older man's empathy, "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"S'okay, Iruka."

Deciding to brighten the blonde's sullen mood, the tan man added, "I'm sure you lit up the stage." The comment worked like a charm and brought another glowing smile on the blonde's face. Wrapping a fatherly arm around Naruto's shoulders, Iruka messed the short spikes. "If it's any consolation, we're all glad to have you back."

"I missed you guys, too." After a moment, Naruto reached back and pulled a strand of Iruka's brunette ponytail. "So, what are my duties today, Sensei?"

Whacking the back of the twenty-two-year-old's head, Iruka reached around Naruto to pluck an apron from the hook on the wall. "Put on some gloves, Uzumaki. You're serving today. We're starting in five."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" With the enthusiastic reply, Naruto eagerly tied his almost-white apron behind his back and strode to the stoves. Spotting long black hair in a low ponytail, Naruto smirked. "Hey, Hinata!"

Jumping, said girl spun around with a blush. "H—hello Naruto." Her pale gray eyes were locked on the floor. Hinata had always been the bashful sort.

Pointing over to the pot she had previously been hovering over, Naruto asked, "Mind if I steal your masterpiece?"

"N-no. Not at all."

Snatching some oven mitts, Naruto grabbed the large pot at took a big whiff. "Mmmm…what are we serving today?"

"Uhh…umm…Tomato soup," came the shy mumble

"Yum!" Turning around, Naruto looked at the timid women. "Thank you, Hinata."

"You're welcome, Naruto." At her reply, the blue-eyed youth shimmied over to the front of the kitchen, where a serving area faced a room crammed with tables. The soup kitchen wasn't much, but the people who filled it gave the place a welcoming atmosphere. Laminate floors, plaster walls, and small, round tables made up the half of the establishment not taken up by the kitchen.

A bang to his right grabbed Naruto's attention. Looking, he found a shaggy-haired brunette trying to place another metal pot of soup into its place. Wiping sweat from his face, the brunette shot the soup a victorious smirk.

"Ha, take that!" Looking proud, the young man looked challengingly over at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, I'd like to see you pull that off."

Smirking, Naruto turned to his soup. Although the crimson tattoos under the other man's eyes made him look fierce, Naruto knew that deep down he was a push-over. Grabbing both handles he easily lifted the pot and put it in its place. "Easy as pie."

"Damn it, Naruto! How the hell can you do that?"

"Years of practice, Kiba." That earned Naruto a quick chuckle.

"It's good to have you back, Blondie."

"It's good to be back, Dog-breath."

"Hey, hey!" Kiba turned to the table and snapped on some gloves, "You keep Akamaru out of this."

"I would," Naruto reached into a drawer and pulled out two ladles, "if you didn't spend more time with your dog than with Hinata."

Scrambling over to Naruto's side, Kiba snatched the ladle and clamped a big hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shhhh!" Scanning over his shoulder, Kiba made sure that nobody had heard. "Keep it down! She'll hear you!"

"That was the point," was the muffled response through the hand.

"Well, I don't see you doing any better," Kiba quietly hissed. Turning back to his own pot, the brunette sunk the large spoon in the red concoction.

"But I don't have someone I desperately want to ask out." When Kiba only continued to stir the soup, Naruto added, "And who is patiently waiting for you to ask her out."

"Che. Yeah right."

"It's obvious to everyone but you, Dog-breath."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Kiba's shoulders slumped and his apron sunk lower. "I hardly make a living training dogs, and volunteer at a soup kitchen. I can't afford what she deserves."

Naruto released his ladle and let it bang loudly against the side of the pot. Turning on his friend, he shot him an incredulous look. "All she wants is you, Inuzuka! You don't have to do much. Just…take her out on a picnic…or something…"

Chuckling, Kiba shook his head. "Look man, I think you've been hanging around with the girls too long. You're turning into a damn romantic." Pausing, Kiba changed tactics, "Besides, it's the middle of winter; and haven't you been watching the news? It's going to rain for about a month straight. Not exactly picnic conditions…"

"Actually my TV set went out a while ago." Naruto picked up the ladle and started stirring again.

"Shit, man. Sorry."

"It's okay. Who needs television? I'd rather spend my time here."

"And you say I'm pathetic." Red drops of soup flung across the space between them to land on Kiba's face. "Hey!"

"You still _are_ pathetic, Dog-breath."

"Oi!"

"Alright boys," Iruka interrupted, "Save the soup for those who need it. I'm opening the kitchen."

Both boys watched as Iruka went over to the glass door and unlocked the entrance to the brick building. Before he even made it back to the kitchen, figures started meandering in. Tall, short, bulky with many layers, or decked out in nothing but thin flannel—the only thing most had in common was a woolen hat. All shapes and sizes could wind up on the streets.

Although as a poor actor Naruto wasn't much better off, at least he had a home to go back to at the end of the day. He knew that these people didn't want his pity, though. That's why he only looked at their hands when he served them food. He couldn't look in their eyes.

Scarred hands, brown hands, red hands, gloved hands, gnarled hands, four-fingered hands—Naruto watched as the pairs held out a plastic bowl and he scooped tomato soup into it. After each he muttered a cheerful, _Have a nice day_. He doubted that they listened. Not Everybody was as optimistic as he.

He enjoyed seeing some of the regulars, though. Gaara and his siblings were always fun to talk to. His heart clenched at how Gaara was a year younger than him, but they seemed to get by. Shikamaru and Chouji were a kick to have around. They always had some scheme to make it through. He swore that Shikamaru, for all his lazy complaining, was a hidden genius. Then Sai scared him. He was a socially awkward Asian with a knack for art. He was a homeless artist that sold his work when he could afford supplies. Being an unknown actor, Naruto hoped that he wouldn't be reduced to that one day.

Glancing at the clock, Naruto was surprised at the time. Lunch hour was almost over.

"You alive over there, Blondie?"

"I'm good, Kiba."

"Well, I'm going to take this pot back. It's almost empty and it looks like no one else is coming." Lifting the lighter pot Kiba bent over and turned off the burners used to keep the soup warm.

"Mine's still a bit full. I think I'll stay here and see if there are any stragglers," was Naruto's response.

"Kay." As he lifted the kettle off the counter, Kiba stopped before he went back deeper into the kitchen. "Maybe I'll see if Hinata needs help with the dishes."

"Go for it, Dog-breath," Naruto smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kiba grumbled as he strode away.

Shaking his head at his friend's antics, Naruto gave his attention back to the soup. Minutes ticked by and nobody entered the establishment. The clink of spoons and the soft murmurs and grunts from the tables filled the room. Naruto always wondered what these people where like before this—what they could be if circumstances had stayed for the better. Dazed, Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts when the soft thump of a bowl sounded in front of him. Surprised, Naruto reflexively looked up to see who was there.

Naruto almost gasped at what he saw. Black orbs of coal framed by deathly pale skin stared at the bowl between them. Clumped black locks of hair hung lifelessly from under the stained wool hat. They emphasized the purple bruise on his cheekbone and the random smudges of dirt. When those same black eyes looked up towards him with that empty look, Naruto jumped. For a moment, all of his childhood worries about zombies and creatures from the black lagoon sprung to his mind. Banishing those thoughts from his mind, the blonde tried to regain his composure.

With shaky hands, Naruto attempted a smile. Lifting the ladle out of the pot, the blonde started emptying it into the man's bowl. Like something was pulling him, Naruto had to look back up into those blank eyes that had moved their gaze downward. If he reached out towards them, he bet they would be just like asphalt—hard and unforgiving. So transfixed, Naruto didn't notice he had moved the ladle. The clattering of the man's bowl startled him.

Looking down, he noticed how the man's hands were covered with red drops of soup.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." The man just looked up with no expression. Untying his apron, Naruto reached over to grab the man's hands. "Here, let me get that for you."

Each hand was as white as the pale face. Each finger was long—like they should be playing a grand piano, not holding a plastic bowl. The man didn't make a sound, and made no movement to pull away as Naruto wiped the soup on his apron.

Once Naruto was finished, he looked up to see if the man was angry, mad, upset, or anything. Nothing was revealed in the ghostly face. Naruto was afraid that if he didn't keep talking, the man would disappear like a phantom.

"I haven't seen you around before, but then again I've been gone for two weeks. Are you a regular?" There was no response, not even a raised head. "Here, let me get you another bowl." Naruto shuffled around until he found an unused bowl. "I'm Naruto, by the way." Pouring soup into the bowl, Naruto held it out and watched as the man lethargically moved to take it. "I don't suppose you talk much, huh?"

That comment made the black haired man look up. Naruto gave him a bright smile. Waiting for the charcoal haired man to respond, Naruto was disappointed when he only uttered one word.

"Idiot." With that, the man turned away and moved to a corner table.

Flabbergasted, Naruto was left wide-eyed and open-mouthed staring after the man. Finally the blonde blinked once the man started carefully eating his soup in a precise and robotic manner. Feeling insulted, Naruto lifted his now empty soup kettle and carried it off to be washed.

Sidling up next to Sakura, he threw his pot into the sink. Grabbing a sponge he squeezed some soap on it and started furiously scrubbing away the soup residue. Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow at the unusual behavior.

"What's got you so fired up?"

Naruto let go of both the pot and sponge and let out a frustrated growl. He turned and Sakura recognized that Naruto needed to vent.

"Do you know that guy out front with the black hair, sitting in the corner table?" Looking over her shoulder, Sakura leaned a little to get a better view.

"Oh, that guy?" Sakura looked back at Naruto. "Pretty hot, huh?"

Naruto looked offended. "Sakura! No! I—he—" letting out another frustrated noise, Naruto dug his hands in his hair. Trying a different approach, the blonde asked, "Has he been coming here long?"

Going back to the dishes, Sakura answered, "Hmm…not too long. Not regularly anyway. He just shows up every now and then."

"Have you ever looked in his eyes?"

"No," shaking her head, Sakura seemed not to care. "Doesn't seem like he wants the attention."

"But, he seems so lifeless." Naruto seemed perplexed at his friend's lack of response. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Sakura stopped scrubbing for a moment. A sad look crossed her features. Looking down into the soapy water, the girl took a deep breath, "He's homeless, Naruto. Not everybody can be as optimistic as you."

The look on Naruto's face was like a boy being smacked on the hand for doing something bad. Looking away the blonde shook his head and placed his hands onto the edge of the sink. Looking into the murky water, Naruto saw his own distorted reflection. His eyes almost looked black in the dim lighting. Lifting a hand, he reached out and touched his reflection-face. His hand passed right through his own asphalt eyes—up to his elbows in warm water.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is my first story on this site that I've actually cared enough to finish. I'm a little excited, to say the least. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided that it was a little too long to read all in one go. That means that this story is already completed, so I will be updating in somewhat regular intervals. Stay tuned!

Ack! Please! Tell me what you think. I live off of reviews, even evil ones. You will make me one happy camper if you send a review.


	2. Thread 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 2:**

Although he hated to admit it, it had turned into an obsession. It hadn't started out that way, though. In fact, it began as a vehement avoidance. For days after Naruto's first encounter with the black-eyed man the blonde had kept a sharp lookout so that he wouldn't try to strangle the man's scrawny neck. However, after days with no sign of the ghostly man, Naruto started to get worried. There was a plethora of things that could happen to a homeless person in winter—Naruto didn't have to use his imagination.

Before the worrying could get out of hand, the mysterious man drifted back in to the kitchen one cold afternoon. Naruto once again tried to be genial, and was gifted with another _Idiot_.

Since then he had been rewarded with a variety of one-worded insults.

How are you? _Idiot_.

Do you know any other insult but Idiot? _Moron._

_Loser._

_Dumbass._

_Dobe._ Whatever than meant…

Usually the man came alone, but sometimes a gray-haired man with an eye-patch tried to get the black-eyed man to respond. It made Naruto feel a little better that the older man had just as much success as he.

"Naruto, you're staring at him again."

"Huh?" Was the blonde's intelligent reply. His companion just shook his pony-tailed head.

"So troublesome."

"Why are you so interested in him, Naruto?" Asked the brown-haired Chouji around his sandwich. He had decided to sit with the two during his break. "All he does is insult you."

"But at least that's something," Naruto honestly answered. "He's so unresponsive. Gaara wasn't even that bad when I met him."

After a pause, Naruto turned to the silent Shikamaru. Like usual, he was staring blankly ahead—probably lost in his perpetual daydream.

Suddenly, Shikamaru asked, "Do you read the paper?"

Naruto squinted his eyes at the peculiar question. "No. Why?"

"It might be helpful."

"Shikamaru, you've tried to get Naruto to read the paper before, you know he's not going to start now," Chouji chided. "Not everybody can be as smart as you."

"Hey!"

"Hm, So troublesome."

"By the way, did you hear about the—" Chouji's voice faded from Naruto's attention as his mind wandered. The practically silent man was staring blankly at his empty plate. Now that Naruto thought about it, the man was slightly hunched over the table. He must have been relatively tall. Actually, the only things that Naruto had really observed about the man were his hands and face. Having the time now, Naruto observed from afar. He was fairly tall—probably about six-foot. He had thick, stained layers of jackets covering his upper body. What Naruto had taken for a scraggly scarf he now realized was a faded and worn tie. The man's worn jeans seemed to cover gray colored long underwear and black shoes that had probably once been nice.

"That's a shame," Chouji voice drifted back into Naruto's conscious.

"Huh? What is?" Naruto butted in.

"A car accident. Killed two people," Shikamaru supplied.

"Oh, that is a shame." Looking back into the corner, Naruto was suddenly grabbed by an impulse. Standing up, he turned from Shikamaru and Chouji's puzzled looks and walked over to the black-eyed man's table.

Once he reached in, he looked down at the man's plate. "You know, staring at it won't make food appear." The man looked up and met his blue eyes. He said nothing. Sighing, Naruto grabbed the man's plate and went over to Shino, who was serving with Lee today. "One more, please, Shino."

Food in hand, Naruto strode back and set the plate in front of the man. Sitting down, Naruto watched the man stare at his food. A few seconds ticked by before the man looked up at Naruto. Something stirred in the black depths, then they focused on the food on the plate in front of them.

"What, no insult this time?" Naruto crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table. His only reply was the man taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

Feeling like he had won some small sort of battle, Naruto smirked, then went back to do his kitchen duties.

After the blonde had closed the door to the kitchen behind him, Chouji and Shikamaru decided that it was no use sticking around any longer. As Chouji was buttoning up his jacket, Shikamaru took a small detour.

Walking to the dim corner, the ponytailed man mentioned to no one in particular, "You know, he's an orphan." Dry lips paused—not taking their intended bite of the sandwich. "You might want to give him a chance." That said, Shikamaru trailed out of the glass door like Chouji's shadow.

* * *

"Well, I think you should just ask the bastard out," the blonde woman across from him stated.

"W-WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Ino! How can you say that?"

"Well excuse me for reading the sexual tension in the situation," the girl replied.

"More like trying to see one of your gay fantasies come to life!" Naruto fired back.

"Hey!" she shouted, "Can you blame me? From the way you describe him, this guy sounds dead sexy—in that tall, dark, and brooding way. Mix in some impenetrable mysterious aura and you've got the recipe for any straight girl or gay man's sex god." Jumping from her perch on the side of the stage, Ino sashayed over to the empty front row seats and sat down facing her comrade. Her ponytail moved with her like dancing corn silk.

Naruto stayed in his spot on stage and contemplated his fellow thespian's words.

"I don't know. I mean," for a moment Naruto floundered for words, "He's so…blank. It's hard to imagine him as a fully functioning person let alone a sex god."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ino reached for her tote bag and stood from her seat. "Whatever, I just call 'em as I see 'em."

"Yeah, thanks, Ino."

"Anytime." Twirling around, the actress started to make her way to the auditorium's entrance. "Good practice, by the way. And tell forehead girl I say 'hi.'"

"Will do. Later, Ino."

"Later." Watching her strut out the door, Naruto only smiled and moved over to side stage. Picking up the coffee machine they technically weren't supposed to have there, Naruto drained the last of the pot into a paper thermos cup. Turning off the stage lights, the actor exited the small theatre and slowly trudged to the bus stop.

Knowing the way by heart, Naruto let his mind adventure into more challenging territory.

Lately the black-eyed man (dubbed 'the bastard' by friends and coworkers) had actually been tolerable. Not that he had spoken anymore than usual, but instead of insults it was more of a chorus of hums and grunts. It had taken him long enough. What had it been? A month of random, one-sided conversations at the kitchen?

Naruto followed this train of thought for the duration of the bus ride. He sat in the back of the bumpy bus, letting himself contemplate in solitude. What had changed the stoic man's attitude?

Finally getting off of the city bus, Naruto made his way to his dinky townhouse—a last gift from his deceased guardians and his only possession of any real value. Pulling his orange jacket closer, Naruto was glad to have the cup of coffee, if only to warm his hands.

He was about a block away from his house when Naruto noticed a familiar worn jacket huddled in an alleyway. Stopping, Naruto stared at the deathly still form. The sight made his breath catch. You never knew if those forms were really dead or just trying to preserve warmth. Before he knew it, Naruto's feet were leading him to the crumpled up figure.

As the man heard Naruto's approaching footsteps, twin black eyes glared up—two puddles of dark oil. Naruto was surprised. There was some strength behind that glare. There was fear, anger, and an overwhelming defiance. It made the blonde halt in his tracks.

However, once the man realized who he was glaring at, the gaze returned to apathetic. Lying back down, the man pulled more newspaper around his layers of clothing.

For once, Naruto didn't know what to ask or what to do. Mingling in the Soup Kitchen was one thing, but seeing the same people actually shivering on the streets was another.

A few awkward moments later, the blue-eyed youth broke out of his trance and moved closer to the focus of his thoughts. The man didn't move and Naruto didn't try to gain his attention. Setting down the still hot cup up coffee, Naruto murmured a _Good night_, before completing the walk to his house.

He only turned back once in that short distance. The black-eyed man's position had shifted, and the coffee cup had disappeared.

The next day Naruto listened to the two most beautiful words he had even heard.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **I figured I would post this section a little early since I'll be gone for a bit (not too long, though). This thread is a little shorter than the others, but it would have been odd to cut it off anywhere else. I know it's short, but hopefully you liked it anyway!

Thank you to all who reviews/favorited/alterted my story in the first chapter! You are all amazing! It means a lot, especially to a new FanFiction writer. I would love it if you kept the reviews coming. Even if it is only one word (even one letter), I would be so thankful!

So, I'm signing out for now. Have a great day, a great weekend, and a great 4th of July for my readers in the US!

Adios!


	3. Thread 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 3:**

"Hey, Neji, I think I finally get all of that philosophical crap that you've been saying all of these years."

Said man stopped the loosening of his tie and looked at the cheerful blonde. "Glad to know that my advice has been appreciated."

The sarcasm was ignored by the happy youth. "You must give in order to receive," Naruto recited.

Rolling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt, Neji curiously glanced at his friend as Naruto tied his apron. "You always give, Naruto. If you gave any more I would be worried." Reaching back, Neji tied his long black hair into a ponytail.

"No, no. Not money or anything," Naruto corrected as he searched around for gloves, "Questions. I was asking too many questions." Finally, a victorious smirk found its way to Naruto's face as he found the box containing gloves. "He didn't know who I was. How could I have expected him to answer when I didn't give him anything in return?"

"You mean 'the bastard?'"

"He's not a bastard!" was Naruto's immediate comeback. Then, actually processing what Neji said, he asked, "How do you know about him?"

"Sakura and Ino told Tenten, and Tenten told me. Not to mention Hinata." Reaching over, Neji stole the box of gloves from the blonde.

"Oh…" Naruto hadn't thought that his interest in the stoic man would be gossip-worthy. Slightly uncomfortable with the thought, Naruto changed the subject, "How are the wedding plans going?"

A frown immediately transformed Neji's face. Naruto had to contain laughter from spilling out. The blonde was amused at how quickly a simple question could change the usually pulled-together man's temper.

"They are…" Neji's sighed, like he was unwilling to admit a weakness, "…daunting."

"Ha ha. Say hello to married life, Hyuuga!" Laughing and patting the man on the back, Naruto started going to the back to grab the mashed potatoes from Sakura.

"Naruto," Neji called before he could escape, "Be careful. You know nothing about this man." Damn, Naruto thought Neji had successfully been distracted. "None of us want to see you get hurt." Looking back at Hinata's cousin, it pained Naruto to both hear and see the sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks, Neji. I'll keep that in mind." With a nod, Neji seemed to dismiss him, and Naruto slowly made his way to the stoves.

…Where he found a very intense make-out session between Sakura and the green-clad Lee.

"Ewww!" Naruto dramatized. "Get a room you two!" Being a complete, although slightly unorthodox, gentleman, Lee pulled away with a blush staining his cheeks. Sakura just gave an exasperated sigh and countered,

"You're just jealous, Naruto."

Laughing and scratching the back of this head Naruto admitted, "Yeah, you're right." With that, Lee seemed to relax and smile. Sakura fondly rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto. The springtime of youth is kind to you! Surely you will find love!" Lee encouraged in his odd way.

Sakura sent Naruto a smile, but her eyes held a worried glint to them that Naruto didn't understand.

"Thanks, Lee. I guess I should start putting my springtime youthfulness to good use," sending the bowl-haired man a wicked look, Naruto teased, "Learn from the master, eh?" Naruto felt satisfied when Lee's face turned a bright red.

"Here," Sakura shoved a large pot of potatoes into Naruto's hands, "Take you potatoes and leave my poor boyfriend alone."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Naruto turned and sent the two one last smirk, "just make sure you guys don't break anything." Scrambling to the serving area, Naruto barely dodged a well-aimed punch from his pink-haired friend.

Setting up next to Neji, Naruto could barely contain his excitement. Ever since the black-eyed man had thanked him, they had made progress. Naruto had started to tell the man little things about himself—how he was an orphan, how his only guardians had died, how he was striving to be an actor (hopefully he would make it to Konoha's main theatre troop someday, the ANBU). The man sat there and listened. Sometimes he nodded, other times curiosity would flicker in the black depths.

After a story about how Naruto used to play perverted jokes on his high school teacher Ebisu, leading to his love of dramatics, the man had unfocused his gaze and reached out his hand towards the blonde's face. He had stopped before he touched Naruto's whisker-like scars. Without hesitation, Naruto leaped into the story his guardians had told him since he was little. His parents had died in a car crash and he has been the only survivor. Unfortunately, the scars had never faded. That left the man silent for several days. Then one day, out of nowhere, the man had actually asked him a question.

"Why work here?" Naruto never thought that those three words would ever make him so happy.

From there, Naruto had told the story about how the owner, Iruka, had been a friend for years, and Naruto had many times had to eat here when his guardians were short on money. Besides, being homeless didn't make these people any less human. They still made good friends.

That comment earned Naruto a muffled _Idiot_, but there was no bitter edge to the name.

The man had even become a regular. Naruto almost looked forward to what each day would bring.

So, when hours passed and the man hadn't shown up, Naruto felt deflated with a slight twinge of irrational anger. He was actually starting to enjoy the man's quiet company. It was discouraging to think that the man didn't feel the same about Naruto's friendship. The gray-haired man with the eye patch had even come looking for the silent man.

Helping clean up the kitchen, Naruto ignored the worried glances being shot back and forth over his shoulders. Shouting a farewell to all, Naruto left to walk back home.

Keeping his eyes on the cement sidewalk, Naruto kicked a rock like a soccer ball. If he focused on the rock and the cracks in the gray cement, then his mind wouldn't drift to other things.

Having a particularly depressing thought, Naruto gave the rock a vicious kick, letting out his frustration. Hearing the pebble clank into a nearby alley, Naruto almost felt guilty for abusing the poor rock. Ambling over to the alley, Naruto intended to retrieve the mistreated stone.

Reaching the mouth of the alleyway, Naruto bent down to pick up the rock. Before his hand touched the stone, a loud clanking sounded deeper in the alley. Jumping, Naruto immediately pressed himself against one of the alley walls. His heart beat frantically and his eyes were as large as saucers. Every shift of light made his eyes dart and his nerves stand on-end. Once a couple of minutes passed with no other sound, Naruto decided it was safe to move. Creeping out, Naruto planned to run away, but his conscious got the better of him. What if it was Shikamaru? Chouji? Sai? Gaara?

Breathing deeply, Naruto calmed his heart and carefully made his way through the trash littering the ground.

"Shikamaru?" He hesitantly called. "Gaara?" When he received no answer, Naruto was desperately hoping that he had only heard a stray cat.

Finally reaching the edge of a large garbage dumpster, Naruto stopped, took a shaky breath, and peered around the edge.

He first saw scuffed and muddy socks. Those led to thin, torn jeans; and a ripped muddy jacket. Naruto almost didn't want to look any further—not wanting to confirm his suspicion. To top off the ruffed-up image, an all too familiar face lay sideways in a puddle. Gasping, Naruto took notice of the cut lip and large, dark bruises staining the even-paler-than-usual face. It was the dark-haired man from the Kitchen.

Naruto started to panic. What was he supposed to do? Looking frantically around, Naruto tried to spot anyone who could help. When no one appeared, Naruto reached out and gently shook the man's shoulder.

"Hey," Naruto whispered. When he didn't get a response, the blonde tried again, "Hey, come on. You need to wake up." As if those were magic words, heavy lids lifted to reveal the oil-pool eyes. It hurt to see. There were just as blank as when they had first met.

"Hold on," Naruto said, sounding much calmer than he felt. "Hold on. I'll—" fumbling around, Naruto tried to think of something that he could do. He didn't have a cell phone to call for help. Nobody was around...

"Okay…okay," looking down into those black orbs, Naruto made sure the man was listening, "Can you walk? It won't be far. My house is just down the street…"

The man gave a pained sigh then licked his lips and rasped, "Yeah…"

Nodding, Naruto pulled one of the man's arms around his shoulder and tried to haul the limp body to its feet. He could feel the mud on the man's side soaking into his jacket. The man grunted as he tried to find his footing. After a few tries, the duo finally steadied and made a slow limp over to Naruto's small townhouse.

Hobbling up the stairs, Naruto fiddled with his keys before finally jerking the door open. An aroma of Asian noodles assaulted their senses—attesting to Naruto's love of instant ramen. Not that Naruto noticed. Entering the moderately clean house, Naruto kicked the door closed and maneuvered his hurt companion to the kitchen table. Placing him in a chair, Naruto gently leaned him back into a somewhat comfortable position.

"Okay, hold on. I'll go get something to clean you up." Rushing out of the kitchen, Naruto went to the upstairs bathroom and gathered some towels, hydrogen peroxide, and bandages. Thumping down the stairs, and almost falling in the process, Naruto skidded into the kitchen and set his supplies down.

Slowing down, Naruto extended his hand and slowly removed the stained woolen hat. Greasy strands of black hair fanned across the man's face and stuck to the cold sweat coating the pale skin. The man didn't even flinch. Moving downward, Naruto slowly unwrapped the tie-turned-scarf that enveloped a thin but muscular neck.

Peeling off layer by layer of thin jackets, Naruto was surprised how much of the man's bulk was composed of clothing. Finally, Naruto stopped when there was only one layer left—a once tailored suit. The blonde didn't give it a second thought as he peeled that off, too. He needed to see the full extent of the damage.

Finished, Naruto winced at the dark bruising covering the thin, pale skin. Preparing himself, Naruto grabbed the towel and wet it with warm water from the sink. Returning, he started with the man's face—stopping temporarily if the man seemed in pain. Going all the way down—even to the tips of the man's fingers and toes—Naruto worked methodically, reaching for the hydrogen peroxide and band-aids when he ran into slight cuts. Luckily there didn't seem to be any major damage.

However methodical, Naruto couldn't help but admire the curvature of the slightly muscled form. Although skinny and obviously lacking in weight—there were whispered remnants of muscles from another life.

All of Sakura and Ino's hints came rushing into his mind. Blushing furiously, Naruto looked to see if the man had noticed. To his relief, the black eyes were closed.

Deciding he was finished, Naruto set down his supplies. Brushing his fingertips along the bruise covering most of the man's face, Naruto was amazed when eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, we need to move you to someplace you can sleep." Feeling awkward and nervous, Naruto asked, "Can you walk up the stairs?"

Nodding, the man quietly grunted. Naruto took that as a 'yes.'

Together the two managed to stumble up the stairs. Slowly but surely, Naruto was able to lay the almost limp man down on his bed. The damaged man was asleep before his head even hit the cotton sheets. Pulling the covers up, Naruto let his fingers linger as he took comfort in the man's deep, even breathing.

Naruto had to restrain himself. He would have liked nothing better that to shake the man awake and to demand what had happened. But, the man probably hadn't slept in a decent place, let alone a bed, in a long time. Retracting his hand, Naruto made his way back downstairs. He knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Maybe he would wash the man's clothes and make himself a pot of coffee. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

* * *

Many hours and cups of coffee later, Naruto sat nursing his latest cooling cup of joe. It was well past midnight—almost nine hours since he had dragged the bruised man home at four.

Observing the sleeping man, Naruto felt chills go up his spine. He could only think of two reasons for the strong tremors. First, Neji had been right to warn him. Naruto knew next to nothing of the shadowy figure resting in his bed. The idea that he could have a criminal in his bed made the blond cringe. Second, he had to agree with Ino. This man was a sex god in poor man's clothing. Having finished washing the man's clothes, cleaning the kitchen, washing his own clothes, washing the dishes, and every other mindless thing he could think of, Naruto had been drawn back to the bedroom.

It was hard to say if the man was more mesmerizing in his sleep or when he was awake. His eyes were captivating and his wordless expressions (the ways his hands moved, his eyebrows arched, his head tilted) hinted at something deeper than rags and pale skin. Naruto hadn't even realized that he had picked up on those small things. Then again, when asleep the man looked almost innocent—like he didn't belong in any place but a castle, especially not rags. He couldn't be much older than Naruto, if not the same age. His nose arched and his jaw was sculpted in a way that only royalty could pull off. His lashes were rich black, like his hair, and lay peacefully on his soft skin. Naruto couldn't help but think of a prince turned pauper.

A rustling of the sheets broke Naruto from his trance. Resting his gaze on the shifting figure, the smaller of the two watched intensely as the man woke. He was almost amused when the man snuggled deeper into the soft pillows—then immediately stiffened in confusion. The blonde decided to give the man a break—he had had a rough day.

"You're awake." The man quickly turned to look at Naruto. Parched lips opened to say something then, seemingly deciding against it, quickly closed it. Pale eyelids squeezed over dark eyes as the man's mind registered the hurts from earlier in the day. Slowly they cracked open once more. "I found you in an alleyway close by after I left the kitchen. It's past midnight now," Naruto supplied. "Do you remember?"

The man furrowed his brows in concentration, then rasped, "A little."

"You were pretty beaten up," Naruto deadpanned.

"Yeah," the eyelids closed over the black eyes again and pale lips opened to release a sigh.

After a moment of awkward silence Naruto got up and left the room. The sound of shuffling drifted into the bedroom before he returned. Throwing a towel onto the man's back, Naruto yanked the sheets off. A groan of complaint immediately followed.

"Come on, you need a shower." Hearing the word _shower_, the dark haired man's lids cracked open and peered at the blonde. "It's the first door to the right, can't miss it." As the man unsteadily made to stand, Naruto suddenly started feeling bashful. Thinking quickly, Naruto decided to give the man his privacy. Walking down the stairs, he went to make another batch of coffee.

After forty-five minutes of nervously jumbling around the kitchen, Naruto had to force himself to sit down and stay away from the coffee. This only led his mind to take on different personas. Each sounded eerily like one of his friends. There was a Neji voice warning to watch out; a Sakura voice nagging that this was a bad idea; an Ino voice urging him to jump the guy; and a Lee voice encouraging him to take advantage of his springtime youth. Once he had gotten to the last voice, Naruto knew that he was in trouble.

Soft padding could be heard descending the staircase. A few moments later, the man entered Naruto's small, dim kitchen looking at the same time better and worse than ever. His hair, now without clumps of dirt and grease, framed his face in damp, silky, shoulder-length strands. Childish cowlicks dotting the back of the man's head forced clumps of black hair out in wild directions. The man's paper-white skin now had color from a mixture of the hot water and bruising; and although his clothes weren't spotless, they were obviously clean. The white, half-buttoned long-sleeve and the gray, fraying pinstripe slacks hung loosely on his shoulders and hips. At that moment, Naruto realized how much he didn't know—about everything.

The man moved to sit across from Naruto. It irritated the blonde at how quickly they went back to square one. He wanted to see the fire in those black depths like the day he had given him coffee in the alley. However, Naruto's concern and worry out-rode anything else.

"So," Naruto broke the silence, "what happened?" When he was greeted with silence, Naruto ventured a guess. "Thugs?" The man's barely perceivable shift confirmed his suspicion. "How many?" Nothing. "Two? Three?" Still nothing. "Four?" The more Naruto seemed to ask, the more distant the man became. Naruto knew they had gone through this before, but he didn't know what else he had to give. Looking into those apathetic eyes, something clicked within Naruto's mind.

"You didn't even fight back, did you?" The eyes looked up, only to fall back down a second later.

"I didn't ask you to save me."

Anger suddenly made Naruto rage to his feet. Stomping over to tower over his obsession Naruto gritted out, "Why didn't you fight back? You have muscle, you could have easily taken out two, three street thugs. They're nothing but skin a bone."

Silence fanned the fury in Naruto's stomach.

Yanking the man up by his white collar, Naruto pulled back his arm and pounded his first into the already tender flesh of the man's cheekbone.

"Do you think you're some kind of martyr?" the blonde screamed as the man's body hit the wall with a crack, looking boneless. "Like you deserve to get the shit beaten out of you?! Like you deserve to be on the streets?!" Closing the distance between the two, Naruto grabbed the pale, sturdy jaw and made those black eyes look into his roaring blue. "Nobody deserves that," he hissed. "What the hell could you have done to make you think that? Kill someone?"

Finally, Naruto felt a terrible sort of accomplishment when fury rippled in the man's black eyes, and straight, white teeth were bared in a half-snarl.

But Naruto's success was short lived.

As quickly as it had appeared, the emotion leaked out—to be replaced by an all-consuming agony. Naruto could practically feel the chill passing through the room and the willingness to live drain from the man's skin.

Naruto had said the wrong thing.

Knowing that in seconds he would lose every inch he had salvaged in these last months, Naruto acted without thought or reason—only desperation.

He leaned forward with eyes shut and enveloped the man's cool lips with his own—trying to keep the life from escaping. Naruto could feel the body stiffen in shock underneath him and the mouth under his lips inhale air from his own throat.

Pulling away slightly, Naruto opened his deep ocean eyes to look into slightly wide, murky black pools. Moving his hand away from the man's chin, Naruto moved it to trace the tender bruise on the left cheek. Brining up his other hand, Naruto caressed the other side like he would to fine silk.

Piercing those black eyes with his own, Naruto said with all the sincerity he could muster, "_Nobody_ deserves that." Leaning forward again, the blonde tenderly kissed the man he hardly knew—his own lips massaging color back into lips pale from disuse. In a matter of moments the body pinned between him and the wall loosened and started to tremble. Retreating again, Naruto spoke to closed eyes, "I just want to make you _feel_."

Like drapes holding back the night sky, twin lids opened to reveal deep black windows. All of the silent man's weakness and fragility was exposed.

Breathlessly and painfully, swollen lips replied, "So do I."

The long, pale hands that Naruto had cleaned all those months ago dug into Naruto's wild blonde hair and tugged him forward as the man hesitantly fit their mouths together.

Slow and hesitant turned into slow and smoldering as Naruto blindly led them up the stairs, back into a familiar bed. As clothes were shed, Naruto took time to worship the battered body—kissing every chiseled muscle and every protruding bone and bruise.

Slow kisses soon turned quick and messy, and the heat between them only seemed to grow with each stroke of wandering hands.

The taller man took his attention away from Naruto's lips and lavished the blonde's neck in burning nips and kisses. Barely coherent and barely able to form words, it was a miracle that Naruto was able to utter a sentence. Between labored breaths he asked something that had been plaguing his mind for some time.

"Just answer one thing," a murmur on his neck signaled him to continue. "What's your name?"

The kissing stopped and the man's hands tightened around Naruto's arms. From their close proximity, Naruto could hear the man swallow thickly before meeting his eyes.

"Sasuke," he answered—worry, anxiety, fear, and expectation thrumming in his gaze.

Naruto's smile lit up the dark room. Dipping his head down, the blonde infused all of his joy, excitement, and exhilaration into the moving of their lips. He would show _Sasuke_ what it meant to live.

"It suits you," the shorter man whispered on the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sasuke echoed.

The names were whispered like secret words throughout the night—like they could solve all of life's problems.

And if said too loudly, they would break.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter for my lovely readers. So, this one is a little more intense. Hopefully it isn't' too cheesy. I tried to make it decent, but I've never written anything like this before. He he... So, yeah, tell me what you think. Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!


	4. Thread 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 4:**

The sun shining down was unusually warm for being in the middle of winter. Sasuke lounged in the rickety park bench—although not because he was using the bench as his bed. He hadn't felt the sun in three months. Glancing down at his scruffy t-shirt, it was a vast improvement from the layers of flannel he had worn before. Reaching his arm up to cover his eyes, Sasuke let the bare skin of his arms bask in the light.

So much had changed in three weeks.

When he had woken up the morning after Naruto had found him beaten in the alley, he hadn't believed what had happened the night before. However, after the golden blonde had woken up and wrapped his arms gently around Sasuke's torso, he couldn't deny it. He didn't want to.

He had thought that once he had revealed his name to the kitchen worker everything would vanish. Everything that Naruto had offered would vanish. But no recognition had flickered in the pure blue eyes, only happiness.

Naruto hadn't seen the lost Uchiha mogul, only a weak and needy human being.

It had only gotten better when Naruto had told him to stay. Sasuke tried to refuse at first. Someone like him shouldn't mar the hopeful blonde.

That's what he seemed to do to everything else.

But he was sore and exhausted. The night had been trying emotionally and physically. It was hard to wrap his mind around. Sasuke figured that one day wouldn't do any harm. There wasn't much that he could do to repay the tenacious blonde. He had left everything. He had nothing, no matter how much Kakashi insisted that everything was where he had left it. The only thing he could do was work with what he had.

The look of deep contentment that had covered Naruto's face when he walked in to find Sasuke trying to cook up something decent with what little he had found captured Sasuke's long dormant heart.

He hadn't been able to leave.

He had tried. He didn't want to burden the already hard-pressed actor. Sasuke had donned his old layers and had returned back to the soup kitchen after another emotional night. Kakashi had come, and he thought he had given the man a heart-attack when he actually responded to the older man's badgering.

Taking his time, realizing that his might be the last time he came if he wanted to spare Naruto from his misery, Sasuke tried to savor the tasteless soup. After a while, Sasuke made his silent way out the door, trying not to catch a certain blonde's attention.

It was then that Sasuke realized that it was too late. He hadn't taken more than a handful of steps when he heard the kitchen's glass door bang open with force. Looking back, he saw Naruto racing towards him with a panicked look on his face. Once he had reached Sasuke, he laced their fingers together as he caught his breath.

"Good thing I caught you," the shorter man panted out, "You're going the wrong way."

Moving away slightly and trying to unlace their fingers, Sasuke asked, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I told them I was leaving early," Naruto quickly remedied. Looking up, the blonde locked their eyes. Sasuke always saw him searching his unimpressive eyes. He never had the courage to tell Naruto he wouldn't find anything there. "Come on. Let's go home." Tightening the golden-tan hand around his own pasty fingers, Naruto gently led him to the blonde's small townhouse.

It had been too late, ever since he had said his first _thank you _to the blue-eyed man. Naruto had since learned all of Sasuke's gestures and signals. He was weak. He couldn't do it. He couldn't break Naruto's heart. He didn't want to.

Since then, much to the chagrin of Naruto's friends, the blonde tried to incorporate the black-haired man into his everyday life.

One day, Naruto had come back to the house with a set of clothes—apologizing that they were used. Sasuke's kiss silenced any thought of guilt or complaint. It was soon followed by a whack to the head and an _Idiot_.

Days flew by and Naruto drug him everywhere. Sasuke was introduced to the rest of the volunteers behind the soup kitchen's counter. He was carted to the small theatre Naruto worked in—meeting an enthusiastic Ino and an almost frightening director, Gai.

Hours and minutes quickly converged into days. Before Sasuke knew it, he was warming up and getting used to Naruto's antics. The blonde's touches and smiles and consuming eyes made speech well up to his lips, and made Sasuke reacquaint himself with humanity.

It scared Sasuke. He hadn't felt anything like this since well before the crash.

Of course, nothing like what had happened their first night had been repeated. Once the rampant emotions had settled both men were left feeling hesitant and unsure. However, Naruto was resolute in making something better for the both of them. It didn't take Sasuke long to realize that he would take whatever the blonde offered. Not because he didn't have anything, but because it was Naruto who was offering. The emotions of that night may have settled, he realized, but they were just as consuming. Since this was all terrifyingly new to the raven-haired man, Sasuke was happy to let Naruto push him along until he found more stable footing. The blonde seemed to read his mind and let things progress in their slow weave. Somehow this seemed all the more endearing.

It was…easy to live with Naruto. The blonde had no expectations of his new…whatever they were. Being with Naruto was less awkward that he had thought. It was hard to see Naruto as anything _but_ Naruto. When the man was so open, nobody could put such a simple label as male or female on the blonde. He was just Naruto Uzumaki, in all his complexity. He let his whole heart shine through and Sasuke couldn't focus on anything else. Naruto was Naruto, and that was all that Sasuke wanted the blonde to be. Naruto was in a league of his own and no one could compare.

Now, Naruto said that he wanted to do something fun with Sasuke in the nice weather. They had taken a bus and decided to enjoy the weather in the local park. The two had gotten some hotdogs, and just took pleasure in each other's company.

Naruto had only left moments ago, saying he would be back soon. He just needed to get some change.

Feeling a shadow block out the sun's warmth, Sasuke moved his arm to gaze up at the smiling, slightly scared face of Naruto. The way the blonde's lips curled in a certain way, Sasuke could tell that the blonde was up to something.

"Ready?" Naruto eagerly prompted.

"For what, Dobe?" Sasuke softly replied. The names had now become a joke between the two—pet names of sorts (although it irritated Naruto that he still didn't know what _dobe_ meant).

"You'll see, Bastard." Holding out his hand, Naruto helped the darker man to his feet.

Following the blonde, Sasuke unquestioningly shadowed his companion. Meandering across the damp ground of the park, Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards the blonde when they approached the entrance of the city mall. He only received a smile in return. Starting the feel nervous, Sasuke placed his hands in his jean pockets and ducked his head. The black-haired man felt stupid, trying to hide behind his smaller comrade. But he couldn't be noticed. He wasn't ready. He already risked it trading in recycle for measly amounts of cash. Although he now was living with Naruto, he hoped he could pay the blonde back one day.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" was the worried question from in front of him. Raising his head to meet Naruto's gaze, Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay. We're almost there anyway." Tracking Naruto like a shadow, they stopped in front of a large booth. Confused, Sasuke looked up to read the bold letters of the plastic box.

It was a photo booth.

"No." Before Sasuke could scurry away, Naruto practically tackled him into the booth.

"Yes!"

Struggling, Sasuke tried to get away. "Naruto, you're such a girl! This is something you do in high school."

"Or when you can't afford a camera…" Stopping, Sasuke frowned at the blonde. "I want to have a picture of you." Suddenly, Naruto seemed to turn shy—a description he never thought he would pair with the actor. "When I first met you," Naruto tried to explain, "you were so pale and lifeless, you just drifted through everything." Blonde hair leaned forward to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. "I just want something to prove you won't disappear."

The weakness being shown by the usually indestructible blonde hurt Sasuke more than he cared to admit.

"I'm not going anywhere, Idiot."

"I know," was muffled into Sasuke's neck, "but…please?" The blue eyes pleading for Sasuke to agree was the last blow to the Uchiha's stubborn defiance.

"Fine." The brilliant smile Naruto wore was worth it, Sasuke later decided.

Quickly feeding coins into the machine, Naruto posed them in a variety of positions—fun, passionate, trying to be serious, then finally just smiling.

Once they returned home, Naruto placed the photos on the refrigerator for everyone to see—Kiba, Sakura, Iruka. Sasuke always smiled each time he walked by.

* * *

"You seem happier." The gray-haired man picked at the roll left on his plate. The hair on the man's head stood up every which way—making him look truly homeless, even though Sasuke knew better. The eye-patch was a nice touch, although not a change from his usual attire. Kakashi must have had a difficult time trying to find something that could replace the mask that usually covered his nose and lower face. The ratty scarf did the job well.

"Better," Sasuke mumbled in almost-agreement.

Crumb after crumb tumbled onto Kakashi's plate as the man tore the dry bread. "But still not the same."

"You should give that to somebody if you're not going to eat it," Sasuke reprimanded, pointing at the older man's roll.

Lazily looking down at the misshapen bread Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. I guess you're right." Looking over to the next table, Kakashi smiled—his visible eye arching in an upside-down 'U' shape. "Here you go. It's not poison, I promise." The red-haired boy shot Kakashi a strange look, but took the bread regardless.

The silence dragged on for a while, until Sasuke finally spoke. "I don't want to be the same. Before I left, there was nothing."

"Bullshit," Kakashi snapped, although not above a whisper. He opened his mouth to keep going, then forced it shut—as if knowing he was fighting a losing battle. A couple beats later, the man tried again. "Besides, I wasn't talking about before you left. I was talking about before the accident."

Sasuke felt a coldness run through him that he couldn't blame on the weather. Closing his eyes, Sasuke had to force himself to keep breathing and to keep flashes of memory at bay.

Opening his eyes again, he looked at his mentor, his former assistant, and his friend. This was more than he would have been able to do three weeks ago. Kakashi seemed impressed.

The older man then moved his gaze to the counter where they had gotten their food. "He seems to be good for you."

"Leave him out of this," was Sasuke's sharp reply.

"But you've already brought him into this, Sasuke," Kakashi mercilessly pointed out. Looking straight into his younger friend's black eyes, Kakashi tried to soften the blow, "You've done nothing wrong, Sasuke. I don't know what you think you're getting him into, except maybe the media's spotlight."

Jaw tightening, Sasuke restrained himself from pounding his fist on the table. "I think it's time for you to go, Kakashi."

Sighing deeply, the gray-haired man stuck his hands in his pockets and stood from his seat.

"Have you told Itachi, yet?" Sasuke whispered to the retreating back.

"No. But if you ever change your mind, everything is where you left it." A pause. "He worries about you." With that, the glass door closed and Sasuke watched Kakashi's figure disappear.

Looking back at his smiling blonde at the counter, Sasuke secretly hoped that he would be able to keep that smile on Naruto's face.

* * *

Sasuke had stolen the strip of snapshots from the refrigerator. Sitting up in bed, Sasuke turned the small ribbon of pictures so that the lunar lighting would allow him to pick out the tiny details. For all of the fuss he had given trying to get out of the tiny photo booth, Sasuke was glad that Naruto had won the battle.

Stroking the photos, Sasuke could hardly recognize himself. The black-haired man in the snapshots wasn't the man before he left his old life or the man before the crash. It was like Naruto had brought out a whole other side of the Uchiha.

Snorting, Sasuke turned a fond look to the sleep tousled blonde twisted in the cotton sheets. He didn't miss what he had left behind, though. The big house, the shiny cars, the stiff suits, the pressure of the Uchiha Corporation—he would gladly give it all away again to spend more time with the blonde at his side.

Feeling a hand curling into his thigh, the Uchiha moved his gaze to the barley awake man at his side. "Sasuke…?" Naruto groggily muffled into the sheets.

"Hm?" Sasuke quietly answered.

"What's up?" The blonde curled further into the sheets and pried open a blue eye.

"Nothing," Sasuke raked his fingers through Naruto's crazy locks, making the blue eye droop back shut. "Go back to sleep."

"You sure?" was the last garbled protest.

"Yeah."

"'m'kay." With that, Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and curled an arm around the Uchiha's middle.

Sasuke had to consciously stop himself from tensing his muscles. Even after these several weeks it was difficult for Sasuke to adjust to Naruto's there's-no-such-thing-as-personal-space attitude. Before, personal space was a must—an iron rule of etiquette. It was also odd to have Naruto's friends try to warm up to him. Many times they had tried to make awkward conversation with varying rates of success. It was a little unnerving that so many people knew about Naruto and him. But if it made Naruto happy, Sasuke would deal with it.

Setting the small strip of photographs on the nightstand resting next to the bed, Sasuke slowly crept down between the sheets. Naruto unconsciously readjusted himself in his half-sleep so that they were both comfortable. Looking once again at the blonde next to him, Sasuke wondered how this man could know him better than anyone else, even without knowing his past.

"Sasuke," the sleeply blonde mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Only two months,"

"For what?"

"My play,"

"Already?"

"Yeah, it'll be our best yet." The blonde tucked his head under Sasuke's chin. "You promise to be there?"

"I won't miss it."

Feeling Naruto smile against his shoulder, Sasuke pulled him in closer.

"Night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Naruto."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Here is the next installment of Threadbare. This chapter is a little different since it's from Sasuke's POV. I thought that he deserved a little room to wander and mull about. ^_^ Once again, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews all of you have sent me! They make me a very happy writer. I enjoy reading every last one of them! The reviews make my day (my week), seriously. So, once again, thank you all, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Thread 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: I rated this M for a reason. Also, none of the comments said by the characters reflect opinions of the author, or of the creators of Naruto.

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 5:**

"Well, looks like no one else is coming today. I better start cleaning up," Naruto eagerly lifted the pot of leftover spaghetti and started towards the kitchen. His enthusiasm brought a soft giggle out of the female Hyuuga next to him.

"Naruto, you're so impatient," Hinata teased in her quiet way.

"Heh heh." Scratching the back of his head, Naruto looked embarrassed as he turned to face his pale-eyed friend. "Well, what do you expect?" Naruto smiled and lowered his hand, "Sasuke said he had a surprise for me," A mischievous twinkle shone in his eyes, "And I love surprises." Hinata smiled. She was glad something, or someone, was able to make Naruto this happy. "He said he would meet me here, but I think I'll give him a surprise of my own and get to him before he even leaves the door."

"Hold on, lover-boy," Sakura tugged on a strand of Naruto's untamed hair. "You still have to help wash the dishes."

"Awwww! Sakuraaaa!" Naruto whined. Hinata hid another smile under her elegant hands.

Naruto had all saved them somewhat as he stepped into their lives, that's why they all cared so much for him—and tried to look out for him. His optimism and perseverance were impossible to push away. Although it was a wonderful gift to possess, it was a double-edged sword. As he gave strength to those he loved, they all gradually moved away—leaving him behind.

Except Sasuke.

Sasuke was the exception. He didn't say much, but being one for few words herself, Hinata could read between the lines. It was all in the eyes. Naruto might not have been able to read it, but Hinata could see the nuances.

"Okay, okay, you two," Iruka stepped in. "You guys are acting like an old married couple." The two in question stopped mid-rant and gaped at the older man. Then, slowly looking at each other the two scrunched their faces in disgust.

"We seem to be seeing less and less of you these days, Naruto," the tan man commented.

"What do you mean, Iruka," Naruto almost sounded offended. "I still come here every day!"

"You just seem to be leaving earlier and earlier now-a-days," was the wistful response. A gloomy silence settled on the group before Naruto decided to lift it.

"Don't worry. I'll always come back." That brought a smile to Iruka's face as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Get out of here, Blondie!" Kiba strode from around the corner and snatched the pot out of Naruto's hand. "Me and Hinata have got some cleaning to do." Winking at Naruto, Kiba went over and relieved Hinata of her own kettle. Blushing, the two made their way back to the sinks.

Grinning like a mad man, Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. If I leave now, hopefully I'll get home before Sasuke comes to get me." Hanging up his apron, Naruto spun on the balls of his feet and jogged towards to door.

"See ya!" he shouted. Sighing, Sakura waved good-bye while Iruka shook his head and turned back to the kitchen.

Pushing open the glass door, Naruto started whistling as he turned into the direction of their townhouse.

He didn't make it ten steps before a bundle of shabby clothing ran into him.

"Hey! What was that—?!"

"Are you Naruto?" the dirty man hurriedly asked. Naruto thought that he recognized the pale-haired man from a couple of times at the soup kitchen.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto hesitantly ventured.

"A man, uh…" the homeless man's hands waved around frantically, like his mouth wouldn't keep up with his mind. "Black hair! Black eyes…uh…pale…tall!"

Naruto's heart stopped. "Sasuke…?"

"Yeah! That's him!" The man's eyes glittered in victory. "He's in an alley just down here. He needs help. It looks like they really did a number on him…"

Flashes of the first night Sasuke stayed with him almost made Naruto's knees give. He had to force himself to breathe, force himself not to start gasping. Sasuke wouldn't let that happen again…would he?

"Where?!" The blonde shouted. Running, the other man led Naruto further down the street. The man ran fast, and Naruto struggled to keep up. Finally, turning into an alleyway, Naruto heaved for air and looked for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He screamed, walking deeper into the alley. "Sasuke!" He frantically hollered. Turning on his guide, Naruto demanded, "Where is he…?"

Surprise softened the intensity of Naruto's question. His one guide had tripled into three shady men.

"Hello, Naruto," the tallest man greeted, a long tongue coming out to lick the man's colored lips.

"Who are you?" The blonde hissed, his voice the opposite of his shaking extremities.

"Isn't that sad, Orochimaru," the third, white-haired man taunted, adjusting his round glasses, "the fag doesn't know us."

"Kuu kuu kuu, yes it is, Kabuto." Naruto now noticed the tallest man's slit-like eyes thickly ringed with eyeliner. "We'll just have to show little Naruto _how_ sorry." Slowly advancing, Orochimaru gave a wicked smile. "Mizuki, Kabuto, why don't you go introduce yourselves to our little girl."

A mix of terror and adrenaline made Naruto run. Everything inside him was telling him to run away. If he broke passed the wall of three men he would be free. He could run back to the soup kitchen then wait for Sasuke. Then everything would be fine.

With a burst of energy, Naruto hurtled himself towards Mizuki and Kabuto. His smaller form slammed into hard bodies, and he felt like crying when his legs couldn't get past the weave of strong arms and shoulders. Naruto felt his eyes widen and bile rise to the back of his throat.

Struggling, Naruto bared his teeth, kicked and scraped, "No! Let me go! I've done nothing to you!" A punch to the blonde's gut silenced any further protest.

"Exactly," Orochimaru cooed into the shell of Naruto's ear. When had he gotten so close? "But you've done everything to save that _Sasuke_ of yours." Looking up, Naruto glared into those ugly, slitted eyes.

"Were the rest of us not good enough for you, _Princess_?" Mizuki sniped, emphasizing his remark by pounding the blonde head into the brick wall. "I think I would have turned gay for you, too, if I was pampered like Sasuke."

"No! Sasuke's not like that!" Screeched Naruto, tears welling in his eyes. Renewing his efforts, the blonde managed to release an arm and smashed it into Orochimaru's face. "And don't ever call me, _Princess_!"

The world seemed to stop as, instead of wincing in pain, Orochimaru started cackling.

"Kuu kuu. Now, now, Naruto, don't get too excited." Rubbing his eye and then his mouth, the snake-like man slithered his hand out to wipe it on Naruto's face—smearing eyeliner and lipstick on Naruto's cheek. "The party is just beginning. We dressed up for you and everything." Leaning in, Orochimaru licked an acidy trail up Naruto's neck. The other two released sinister laughter.

Standing up, Orochimaru met eyes with his cohorts. "Let's show Naruto how to have a good time, boys."

Naruto fought with everything he could muster. But so did they. Limbs shot out and blurred, legs kicked and stumbled, and heads knocked together. Naruto didn't know how long the fight lasted, or how long it had been since his punches started consistently missing. He remembered throwing a few furious insults, but bruising an ego wouldn't work in this situation. Finally, a firm hook to his jaw sent him to the ground where the blonde couldn't get up.

Vision blurring and anger fading, Naruto was scarred, more than he had ever been in his life. Was this how it was going to end? His body would be found in an alley once one of the trio decided to pull a knife?

"NARUTO!" Huh…that voice was new. "NARUTO!"

"Oh look, if it isn't Sasuke," a greasy voice purred, Naruto couldn't tell which.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" That voice sounded so familiar to Naruto's fuzzy brain. Opening an eye, he let out a weak cry. There, between two of his attackers, was a figure that he would never mistake.

"We were just a little jealous, Sas-kay. Why do you get to have all the fun with the little princess?"

Everything after that was a blur. Naruto saw Sasuke lunge at all three men. Naruto couldn't follow the movements, but he could tell that Sasuke was winning. Letting out a hoarse chuckle, Naruto smiled. He could not see a hint of the old Sasuke in this man who was fighting with all he had. This Sasuke was not only fighting back, he was fighting for Naruto.

Smiling, Naruto let his eyes close. Sasuke would take care of him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** He he…I'm a little nervous about this chapter…I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I needed the scene to be realistic, and in reality people aren't as nice as we would want. However, I thought that I should get this chapter posted since I'm going on a trip for a little bit. Don't fret, I won't be gone long, but just long enough for me to want to update beforehand. So, surprise me! Leave me lots of reviews. ^_^ I always love reading them. Also, I wanted the celebrate my last chapter breaking both the 1,000 hits and the 500 visitors mark. Yay! You like me, you really like me! Haha, sorry, getting a little over-dramatic there. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter!

That's it for now. Cosmogyral, over and out.


	6. Thread 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: I rated this M for a reason. Also, none of the comments said by the characters reflect opinions of the author, or of the creators of Naruto.

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 6:**

Lacing the necklace between in fingers, Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. Finally, he had been able to afford the necklace that Naruto had been admiring for weeks. It wasn't anything spectacular, just something bought at a street vendor's booth downtown. But the jagged piece of blue metal surrounded by two silver beads would make the idiot happy. Countless time doing odd jobs and collecting recycle would be well worth it.

Walking the well-known path between the Kitchen and their townhouse, Sasuke had to suppress his compulsion to run all the way there.

Slowing down, Sasuke heard a scuffle going on in an alleyway nearby. It was typical. Fights between the homeless were common—it was a dog-eat-dog world after all. Planning on just walking passed, Sasuke picked up his pace. Only two more blocks and he would see Naruto's smiling face waiting for him in the soup kitchen.

That had been the plan, at least.

"Having fun, yet, Nar-u-to?" The jeer echoed out of the alley and reached Sasuke's eyes.

His body froze and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be. Naruto was still supposed to be at the kitchen. Naruto never did anything to piss anyone off. Why would…?

"Fuck you," was a harsh and garbled response. Sasuke's heart started again. He knew that voice.

"Is that an offer, _Princess_?" When the sound of a body hitting asphalt reached the Uchiha, Sasuke ran into the alley.

"NARUTO!" he screamed as he rushed into the dark alleyway. When he saw a tuff of muddied blonde hair on the ground and scarred cheeks, Sasuke felt his heart sink. "NAURTO!"

"Oh look, if it isn't Sasuke," one of the men taunted, standing around Naruto. Fury started bubbling in the pit of Sasuke's stomach.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Sasuke could feel his fists tightening and his arms trembling. Seeing Naruto crack open a blackened eye, Sasuke's hot anger turned into a cold burn.

"We were just a little jealous, Sas-kay," said the tall, greasy one. "Why do you get to have all the fun with the little princess?"

Knowing that that was all these men thought of Naruto, as a _princess_, sickened Sasuke. Naruto was not weak and in need of saving. If anything, Naruto was the strongest person he knew. These men were walking corpses.

Pursing his lips together, Sasuke let his body do the talking. At that moment he was forever grateful that he had been so competitive with his brother in his younger years. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have worked nearly as hard to master his self-defense techniques. He still wasn't nearly as good as Itachi, but good enough and angry enough to beat these pieces of shit into unconsciousness.

Anger fueling his actions, Sasuke didn't register anything as the fight progressed. He only stopped when all three men were lying facedown on the cold street. Breathing heavily, Sasuke was anything but unscathed, but adrenaline was an amazing asset in a tight spot.

Scrambling over, Sasuke threw himself next to Naruto. He didn't bother to call out the blonde's name; it was obvious that the man was unconscious. Checking Naruto's pulse, Sasuke almost cried when he felt a steady heartbeat. If he wanted that to last, Sasuke needed to get him someplace safe. The kitchen was closest. People would still be there—Sasuke had come early.

With strength Sasuke didn't know he had, he hauled Naruto up in his arms and ran to the soup kitchen. It was passed lunch hour, so the front glass door would be locked. Thinking quickly, Sasuke bolted through the side door labeled _Employees Only_.

"Hello?!" yelled the black-haired man. "Help! Anyone!" Whipping his head left and right, Sasuke looked for anyone close by.

"Sas—NARUTO!" Hinata appeared from behind one of the kitchen corners. The pale girl looked like she was about to faint.

"Call for help, Hinata! An ambulance! Anything!" Sasuke ordered desperately. The girl only looked startled for a moment before rushing off to comply.

"What's all the noise back here…" Sakura's angry voice faded as she saw the beaten form of her friend. "NARUTO!"

"What's happening?" Kiba soon followed, skidding around the corner Hinata had vanished behind. "Shit! What happened?!"

Iruka soon entered the scene, but instead of shouting in surprise the older man's eyes widened before he took charge. "Sasuke, set him on the table. Now!"

Sasuke did as he was told. The man's mind was a wreck and Sasuke would follow any orders Iruka gave him. As soon as he set the blonde on the table Sasuke was roughly pushed aside by a freakishly strong Sakura. Gazing down at Naruto, Sakura cradled his face as tears streamed down her own.

"Naruto…" she sobbed, "Naruto, what happened to you? What happened to always coming back?"

Trying to stand on quivering limbs, Sasuke attempted to gather his composure. Stepping closer, Sasuke wheezed, "Thugs. They outnumbered him."

"Why weren't you there to protect him?" The pink-haired girl screamed hysterically. Spinning around, green eyes pinned Sasuke where he was. "This is all your fault!" She pointed a shaking finger at him. Sasuke said nothing as he tried to grasp the girl's sudden change of heart.

"Sakura! You know that's not—!" Kiba tried to interrupt.

"No! You listen!" Sakura's confusion and helplessness rolled off her in waves, slamming into Sasuke in the form of her words. Glaring at Kiba, she continued, "If he hadn't left early _this_ wouldn't have happened! If he hadn't been so eager to get back to _Sasuke_, he wouldn't have left early in the first place. And for what?" Turning back to Sasuke, Sakura looked straight into his eyes with contempt, "A surprise? Tell us, Sasuke, what surprise were you going to give Naruto?"

"Sakura, stop trying to push your guilt on Sasuke!" angrily yelled Kiba.

Sasuke stood speechless as green eyes bore into him. He couldn't respond. Naruto had left early because of him…? Slowly, Sasuke reached into his pocket and removed the necklace.

"Hey…I've seen Naruto looking at that before…" Kiba softly commented. "The last time we hung out…"

"A cheap necklace," Sakura scoffed, her voice deflating. Shaking her head, a fresh set of tears ran down her reddening cheeks. She snatched he necklace out of Sasuke's limp grasp. "He deserves better…"

"Sakura! This isn't the time!" Iruka shouted.

"What did he expect to get out of a homeless man? He deserves a nice house, good food, nice things…" the pink-haired girl babbled.

"Kiba, get her out of here."

Sasuke barely registered the time that went by, the flashing of ambulance lights, or the questioning from the police as he gave his report. He only distantly remembered a paramedic sadly telling him that he couldn't ride with Naruto.

Hinata and Iruka tried without success to get Sasuke to talk before leaving him be. As the ambulance pulled away and everybody left, Sasuke drifted. The only thing keeping him grounded was the gravity of Sakura's words.

Everything Sasuke had given up, everything that Sasuke had gladly forsaken, Naruto needed. Sakura was right, Naruto needed so much better. He needed someone who could take care of him, who could get a job without fear of being found. Then there was what the thugs had said. They had hurt Naruto because of him, because Naruto cared for him.

Sasuke sucked the life out of everything. First the crash, now this…

Getting up, Sasuke's feet followed the familiar pathway to their house—to Naruto's townhouse. Stumbling through the doorway, Sasuke stopped in front of the refrigerator. Plucking the snapshots from the magnet holding them down, Sasuke ripped the strip in half so that he held two photos in his hand and two fluttered to the floor.

Unfeeling, Sasuke left the house.

He didn't notice the buildings he passed or the names labeling the streets he followed. The longer he walked, the more he didn't notice the peculiar looks he was receiving. Sasuke only felt tired.

Walking up elegantly carved steps, Sasuke knocked three times on a door he had seen almost every day of his life. Looking down to his feet, he couldn't bear to look at the door.

He heard the door silently whoosh open.

"Sasuke?" A disbelieving, womanly voice asked. Still, Sasuke couldn't lift his head up. He felt his body being dragged through the threshold by a dainty hand and the door shutting behind him. "Hold on. Just…don't leave." Small footstep faded away only to return with another pair.

"Sasuke?" A much more masculine voice cut through the silence. Hands took hold of each side of his face and made him look up into identical black eyes. "It's you," was the confused statement.

"Itachi," the woman started, worried, "we need to get him cleaned up. He looks terrible. He should really be looked at."

"Yes," the older Uchiha sibling murmured after a moment. "Yes, of course. Call the physician. Tell him to come here immediately, but to come alone." Then, as a last though, "And call Kakashi. He should be here."

"Should I wake the children?"

"No. They need their sleep. Just make the calls, Darling." The clicking of heels could be heard racing away, assumingly to follow Itachi's directions.

"Sasuke…" Itachi looked at his battered brother. Pulling the broken man to him, Itachi could only fall to his knees as his younger brother collapsed. Wiping tears from Sasuke's eyes he asked to deaf ears, "Sasuke, what happened to you?"

Wrapping one of Sasuke's arms around his own shoulders, Itachi started to move his brother's unconscious body. Taking a step forward, Itachi halted when he felt something under the sole of his shoe. Lifting his foot, the older Uchiha looked down in confusion at the two small pictures on the ground. Gently bending down, Itachi picked up the snapshots. It took him a moment to realize that Sasuke was one of the people in the picture. His brother actually looked happy…

* * *

A day went by without much stimulation. Kakashi and Itachi had bandaged up his flesh wounds and left him to rest. Now awake, Sasuke could only muster the energy to stumble the few paces from the guest bed to the adjacent desk.

Long, pale fingers clasped two pictures, one in each hand. The one on his left was large, colorful, and placed in an intricate frame. The other was small, in grayscale, and bent around the edges. Although each had different appearances, both meant the world to the beholder.

Looking at the small, square pictures in his right hand Sasuke placed the snapshots facedown on the desk in front of him. Bringing the larger photo up, the man traced the two faces in the frame. One was a square, masculine face with sharp features. Deep brown eyes and matching hair were set on a face that was unused to smiling. The other was a soft, round face with black eyes and long black hair. This face smiled like it was the most natural thing in the world. Both looked liked they fit together like pieces of a puzzle, regardless of the different expressions.

Everybody had always commented that Sasuke looked more like his mother than his father. He had always resented that, wanting to be a strong man like his father. Now, he wished that he could be as happy as his mother looked in the photograph. Maybe if he stared long enough, his parents would reach out from the picture and touch him. His mother would wrap her arms around him and tell him that it was okay. His father would place a firm had on his shoulder and tell Sasuke that he was an Uchiha—that Sasuke was his son. Then everything _would_ be okay. Sasuke would wake up and laugh, because all of the past months would have been a dream.

_Good thing I caught you. You're going the wrong way._

Black eyes clenched and Sasuke gazed more intently down at the picture of his parents, trying to limit his focus. If only none of this had happened.

_I'm Naruto, by the way. I don't suppose you talk much, huh?_

If only they were here.

_You know, staring at it won't make food appear._

Blinking his eyes furiously, Sasuke reached over to his desk and shoved the smaller picture in a drawer. His hands started to shake as they returned to trace the intricate frame.

_What, no insult this time?_

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at the drawer. His knuckles turned white around the photo he held.

_I just want something to prove you won't disappear._

"Shut up, Naruto…" Black eyes blurred as the stared at the colorful picture. "Father, what would you do…?"

Can you walk? It won't be far. My house is just down the street…

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his hands go limp from around the picture.

_I just want to make you _feel.

_I know,_ Sasuke wanted to say, but didn't.

You promise to be there?

Black eyes stared blankly at the encased photo in front of him. Nothing happened. It gave him no answers.

_You promise to be there?_

A loud crash accompanied the shattering glass once the large picture frame hit the wall. The Uchiha's teeth clenched and he breathed in labored pants. Each breath strained his bruised body. Fists shook as they fisted at Sasuke's sides. The spontaneous aggression could not cover up the watery quality of the black orbs. A pale hand came up to cover already closed eyes.

Sasuke kept the drawer shut.

"I won't miss it."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Another sad chapter. I know you guys had some questions in the last chapter, and I _really_ want to answer them now, but I will answer them at the end. If I answer the questions now I'm afraid that I will give things away. Once again, thank you for all of my lovely reviews! Your comments and questions mean the world to me. ^_^ I hope that this chapter satisfies. 


	7. Thread 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 7:**

"Uncle Sasuke!" tiny voices shouted as the little girl and boy attached themselves to his legs. Curving his lips upward, Sasuke ruffled the two children's hair in greeting. Each giggled, used to their father's own quiet nature.

"Well, don't you look nice?" Walking into the entryway, Itachi's wife approached wearing a fine black evening dress. "You even have a rose boutonniere." Hugging her brother-in-law, the woman pecked Sasuke's cheek. "Who are you trying to impress?" Sasuke squirmed in his formal suit. It was difficult to re-accustom himself to the stiff formalwear after the long period without needing them.

"No one," he replied. She rolled her eyes and tucked a lock of her black hair behind her bejeweled ear.

"Hoping to catch the leading lady?" Giving him a sly smile, she turned when her husband entered the room.

Overhearing the conversation, Itachi jokingly warned, "Stop teasing Sasuke. He'll get grouchy." The children giggled and Sasuke scowled at his brother's smirking face.

"Are we ready to go?" Sasuke asked in irritation.

Scanning his family, Itachi nodded. "So it seems." Then, turning to Sasuke, he added, "Kakashi said he would meet us there."

Sasuke snorted, "Good. He's always late."

As soon as Sasuke and his brother's family got into his sleek car Sasuke told the driver where to go. That done, the younger Uchiha brother stared out of the window for the duration of the ride. Thoughts were swirling in his head. What if Naruto saw him? He couldn't see him! What was Sasuke doing risking going to the play?

He had promised Naruto. That one thought grounded him.

Even though he broke Naruto's heart, he couldn't break the promise he made to the blonde. With this performance getting such coverage, hopefully Naruto would be able to move on and live out his dreams. Sasuke knew that Naruto had both the talent and the heart to become an ANBU. This would be the blonde's perfect chance.

"Sasuke," his brother's voice nudged him from his thoughts. "We're almost there."

Facing his brother, Sasuke straightened his posture and nodded as the car slowed to a stop.

Once the car door was open, flashes from cameras and millions of question-asking voices bombarded the family. Itachi skillfully smiled and shortly answered most of the questions—even the ones directed towards his brother. Following close to his older sibling, Sasuke and the others entered the small theatre to find their seats.

Once found, Sasuke sat himself near the end of their row. Enjoying the relative quiet of the theatre, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax. He needed to prepare himself. This was probably the last time he would see Naruto, and he couldn't shed a tear.

"You look stressed for wanting to come so badly," his brother remarked from his left.

"A project at work," Sasuke supplied as explanation.

"The Tazuna Project?" Nodding, Sasuke looked towards the stage. "You can handle it," Itachi stated with all the confidence in the world.

Sasuke had to suppress a wince. Sometimes Sasuke wanted to tell his brother everything that had happened since he had left. Knowing that his brother had worried, and that he still did, filled Sasuke with guilt. But some things Sasuke needed to keep to himself, and Naruto was one of those.

Lights dimming, Sasuke took a calming breath and cleared his expression. As the curtain parted and the stage was revealed, Sasuke's heart hammered his chest. Ino was center stage, playing her part well. Then, something caught her attention from stage left. Striding out onto center stage was the golden-haired Naruto.

Grasping the armrests to his side, Sasuke tried not to let any emotion leak out onto his face—especially when the actor started talking. He could feel his brother's eyes looking at him, and then slowly turning away. Prying his fingers from the armrests, Sasuke crossed them over his chest and forced them to stay that way for most of the performance. Naruto had said that this would be their best performance yet, so Sasuke would give attention where attention was due.

Sasuke admitted that Naruto had been right. The performance was entrancing, and not just because of the lead actor. The younger Uchiha could hardly pull his gaze away. However, he reminded himself that he had something he needed to do.

About three quarters of the way through the play, Sasuke left his seat and made his way to the theatre's entrance. With no one there to stop him, Sasuke made his way towards the lesser known parts of the theatre. More specifically, the dressing rooms.

Seeing the door that he wanted in sight, Sasuke slowed his pace as he saw someone guarding the door. Drawing closer, Sasuke cursed as he recognized the guard.

"Konohamaru," Sasuke greeted.

"Sasuke!" the boy greeted loudly, almost angrily. Whisking his hand outwards, Sasuke covered the boy's mouth.

"Quiet, they'll hear you on stage," Sasuke reprimanded, then removed his hand.

"What are you doing here, Bastard?! And in fancy clothes, no less!" the shorter, small-eyed boy demanded. "If you think you're going near Naruto, you've got another think coming! I won't—!"

"Konohamaru," Sasuke interrupted the boy, "I need to get into the dressing room. It's important."

"What? So you can steal more from Naruto. Don't you think you've done enough?"

Every word bit into Sasuke with venom.

Sighing, Sasuke told Konohamaru sincerely, "I was planning on saying good-bye." Surprised, Konohamaru gave him a dubious look. "It won't take long. Just give me five minutes. And…don't tell Naruto." Eyeing the Uchiha, Konohamaru seemed to weigh his options.

"Fine, but if you're not out in five minutes I'll go in there and pound your sorry-ass." Opening the door beside him, Konohamaru let Sasuke in.

Sasuke had to compose himself as memories of Naruto and he came rushing to the forefront of his mind. Walking over to a familiar mirror and chair, Sasuke stopped as he noticed a heart retching orange jacked draped over the chair. Stepping forward, the Uchiha let his fingers trail across the jacket's material.

Forcibly pulling himself away, the black-haired man pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from his suit's inner pocket. What could he say…? Remembering a night that felt like an eternity ago Sasuke smiled sadly.

_You were right. It was the best._ He wrote, setting the note down in front of the mirror. Looking at his own reflection, Sasuke stared into his black eyes. What had Naruto ever seen in them? Eyes still focused on his reflection, Sasuke watched as his own fingers unpinned the rose boutonniere he had worn. Laying it down next to his scribbled message, Sasuke took one last look around the room.

Hearing the door to the dressing room open, Sasuke turned around.

"Bastard! Your time's up!" Nodding, Sasuke left the dressing room and returned to watch the rest of the performance with his brother's family.

He didn't even notice when Kakashi slid into his seat right after him.

* * *

Naruto took deep breaths as he rocked on his heels. The thick curtains blocking out the light weren't enough to block out the loud murmurs and conversations of the sold-out theatre on the other side. Looking across the black stage, Naruto saw Ino in the middle of the stage with her eyes closed. He could tell she was nervous also.

This would probably be the determining point in both of their acting careers.

Although that made Naruto sweat a bit, that wasn't his main concern. Who was out there watching was what made him anxious.

Almost a month ago, Naruto had woken up in a hospital bed feeling like crap. It only got worse when he had realized that his black-haired and black-eyed savior wasn't there. Sakura, Iruka, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Ino, and almost everyone else he knew had been there, except for Sasuke.

When he had asked where the black-eyed man had gone, he had been met with silence. Sakura had gotten up and left the room, looking upset, and Lee had gone after her. Iruka and Kiba had then said that they would wait outside, leaving Hinata alone with the blonde.

She explained to him how they had all been in a panic when they saw him, Sakura more than anyone. Nobody knew what to think. Sakura had said some things…and Sasuke had been injured by her words. Everything had gone by so fast, and by the time Hinata and Iruka had thought to check on Sasuke he had retreated to his silence and blank looks.

Afterwards, the long-haired girl had strung a necklace around his neck, saying Sasuke had gotten it for him. Looking at it, Naruto immediately recognized the piece of jewelry.

Tearing up, Naruto had asked where Sasuke was, fearing that the man had taken Sakura's words to heart. Shaking her head, Hinata had said that none of them knew. They had checked the house when they went back to get Naruto clothes, they had checked the soup kitchen, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Fat tears had bubbled over his lids and fell into the white hospital bedding. Naruto had shakily told his account of the story to Hinata. He described how the men had cornered him and how Sasuke had saved him. By the end, Hinata had been silently crying with the blonde.

All that she had been able to say was that she was sorry and that they would keep looking.

Naruto recovered for two weeks in an empty house. Sasuke hadn't taken anything—only two photos from the refrigerator. But Naruto refused to throw anything away. He still wanted to believe that Sasuke would return.

After the initial two weeks, Naruto started going back to theatre rehearsals and working at the soup kitchen. Everyone tried to act normally, Shikamaru had even stopped by and badgered Naruto to read the newspaper if he wasn't going to get his TV fixed.

More than anything, though, he threw himself into his play. Sasuke had promised he would come. He would give the world a performance in hopes that Sasuke would see him.

His friends felt the melancholy shift in his usual demeanor and had tried to pamper him. All of his hospital bills had been paid, although they denied paying them. Shikamaru and Chouji had mysteriously disappeared for days on end—Naruto suspected that they were searching for the missing Sasuke.

Then his director had informed them that Itachi Uchiha and his family was coming to see the first showing of their play. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't blame his friends for that. With the word out that Itachi Uchiha, the president of Uchiha Engineering Corps and his vice president were attending the first showing, the seats were quickly filled and everyone who was anyone assembled at the small theatre.

Scouts and people who mattered in the acting business were showing up to this previously unknown theatre. This show would make or break Naruto's dreams.

So, as the velveteen curtains started their slow sweep across the stage, Naruto hardened his resolve. He would give this performance everything he got. The world would know Naruto Uzumaki.

Then, after he and Ino and the rest of the thespians took their bows, and Naruto went back to the dressing room, he was both ecstatic and heartbroken when he found a single rose in front of his usual mirror. Attached to the rose was a short note written in script Naruto couldn't forget.

_You were right. It was the best._

Deflating, Naruto knew that Sasuke had already left and that he wouldn't be seeing him anymore. Naruto had nothing to hold Sasuke to any longer. Sasuke wouldn't be coming back.

A knock on the dressing room door made Naruto pull himself together a little longer. Someone in a dark suit introduced himself as a messenger from Mr. Uchiha. The Uchiha president wanted to meet the rising star in person. Nodding in acceptance, Naruto held his hand out to receive the card naming the time and place. Closing the door, Naruto stared blankly at the pristine card. Starting the first day Sasuke had stayed with him, Naruto's dreams and goals started to expand—incorporating something else. What good was fame when he had no one to go home and enjoy it with?

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Hello my lovely readers. Here is the latest installment of Threadbare. Yay! Once again, I hope that you like it. ^_^ Thank you for all of the marvelous reviews! They mean the world to me.

A note on the last chapter: I am sorry if some of you were offended by how I portrayed Sakura in the last chapter. I'm not a Sakura basher, really. I actually really like her! I just thought that out of all of Naruto's friends she would be the most likely to breakdown in that situation. So, yeah…I'm sorry if you thought I was bashing her.

Cosmogyral, over and out.


	8. Thread 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 8:**

Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.

Naruto lied atop his kitchen table and watched the lazy blades of his ceiling fan circulate.

Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.

Reaching up, he slowly massaged the surface of the cold metal around his neck with one hand, and wilted red petals in the other. It was amazing that the dying flower had any petals left. Distantly, Naruto heard the phone ring. Naruto let it ring. He didn't want to talk.

Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.

The air and rhythm from the fan blew back his hair from his forehead and erased all sense of time. As he rubbed a hole in each velvety petal he counted the heart-shaped petals as they dropped. He loved me. He loved me not.

Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.

Naruto heard the lock to his front door jiggle. Opening his eyes, the blonde noticed that the room had become darker in the time that had passed. Now he heard the scraping of the door as it opened and closed. Heavy footsteps came towards the kitchen.

Turning his head, Naruto looked to see who disturbed his spacing-out. Iruka stood there, arms crossed and a stern look across his features.

Striding over next to the kitchen table, Iruka loomed over the younger man.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Shrugging, Naruto let his focus fade out. "Didn't feel like it." A heavy silence fell between them.

Iruka pulled out a chair and sat next to the actor. "You don't seem to feel like doing much these past few days."

When the comment didn't elicit a response from Naruto, Iruka got up and moved his way around the kitchen. Slowly he picked up what Naruto had left to gather for days. Turning on the sink, the tan man gently cleaned the scarce dishes littering the countertop.

As his older-brother-like figure made his way through the kitchen, Naruto's blue eyes followed him. If he squinted his eyes, Iruka looked taller, paler, and had midnight hair. Stopping his petal plucking, Naruto stared at Iruka's back muscles as they moved. Eyes watering, Naruto closed his swollen lids.

"Iruka…" The back muscles stopped, and Iruka's scared face looked over his shoulder. "Why?"

Snorting, Iruka turned back to his cleaning. "Because I've known you too long, and know that if I leave you to your own ministrations, you will be living in a pig sty." The water ran for a few more seconds, and Naruto could still hear stead scrubbing.

"No, I mean…" Naruto voice wavered. "_Why?_"

The scrubbing and the clanking of dishware continued. Iruka didn't stop, and didn't look back. "You know, we used to play this game a lot when we were younger. We would keep asking Jiraiya and Tsunade 'why' and they would keep us amused." Stopping briefly, Iruka let out a chuckle. "Or kick our asses if they weren't in the mood."

After a few minutes, the pony-tailed man turned off the sink and turned around. "But they aren't around anymore, are they?" Sitting down, Iruka's brown eyes were eye-level with Naruto's turned head. The man leaned forward so that his forearms rested on the edge of the table. Taking a deep breath, the soup-kitchen owner said what Naruto didn't want to hear.

"Because he loved you."

"Then _why_?" Blue leaked out of big eyes.

"Because he was hurting."

"_Why?_" each question turned into more of a rasp.

"Because he couldn't trust himself. He didn't like who he was."

"_Why?_"

"…I don't know." Grabbing the blonde's hand, Iruka squeeze and tried not to cry along with the hurting man. "But he loved you, Naruto," more tears ran down the whisker-scarred cheeks. "He cared for you, and wanted you to be happy. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Then he should have stayed, Iruka!" harshly yelled the emotional actor.

"He didn't think that was an option."

"I hate him! God, I hate him!" Ripping the necklace from his neck, Naruto hurled it as hard as he could. He heard it hit the refrigerator and clatter to the ground.

"No you don't," calmly replied the older man. "You're too good for that."

Naruto sucked in deep breaths and looked up at the ceiling fan. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Picking up a small card on the corner of the table, Iruka placed the card in Naruto's hand. "You should go see Itachi Uchiha."

"Why?"

"Who knows," honestly answered Iruka. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Even though Sasuke let you go, that doesn't mean that the world won't appreciate Naruto Uzumaki. The number-one obnoxious, unpredictable ninja." The old phrase of Jiraiya's earned a smile from the blonde.

"Yeah, number-one…"

Chuckling, Iruka continued, "Huh, and I hear that Uchiha is pretty sexy."

"But he's married."

"He has a younger brother." After a moment, both men let out choked laugher.

"Iruka, you're sick."

"I know." Still clasping the younger man's hand, Iruka pulled the blonde into a sitting position. "So, what do you say?"

"I guess I'll go." Iruka beamed. "You know, since he has a sexy brother and all."

Both men stood and pulled each other into firm hugs. Then, without words, they each started meandering around the cluttered kitchen. Without words, the two men were comforted by the other's company.

Hours passed and Naruto was thankful for every minute he had with Iruka. Sulking in his misery, Naruto had forgotten how much he hated being alone.

Once the tanned man had left and the house sparkled, Naruto returned to the kitchen. Scanning the room, he spotted something they had missed in front of the refrigerator. Picking it up, Naruto almost crumbled all over again. His necklace lied on top of the fallen snapshot of Sasuke and him. Picking them both up, Naruto went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Arg! Sorry for being late in updating. FanFiction was being stupid and not letting me login. Then the next day, I wouldn't let me upload my chapters correctly... It sucked... But now I can! Yay! On another note: Wahhh! I know I say this every time, but you all were especially amazing last week. Thank you SO much for your spectacular reviews! I am a very happy writer!!! I feel a little sad that I'm updating a little late, and with such a short chapter in response. However, consider it the calm before the storm. The next chapter will be much larger. ^_^ Well, even though it is short, I hope that the chapter was enjoyable. I really wanted to show how much Naruto was affected while also putting a transition between the chapters. Anyways, I hope to hear from you all! Adios!

Cosmogyral


	9. Thread 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 9:**

The sun glaring from the side of the tall, black building momentarily blinded Naruto. Fidgeting, Naruto felt terribly out of place with businessmen bustling around him. Taking a deep breath to solidify his confidence, Naruto walked through the large glass doors—much larger than the kitchen's. Walking up to the receptionist desk, Naruto fiddled with his hair and his newly bought attire consisting of a nice long-sleeved orange shirt, hole-free jeans, and a cheap necklace. Deeming himself presentable, Naruto got the receptionist's attention.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here for—"

"Oh! Mr. Uzumaki! Mr. Uchiha is expecting you," the Barbie-looking girl chirped. "He's on the twentieth floor. There will be a secretary up there to guide you to Mr. Uchiha's office. Just tell the secretary your name and everything will be handled." Smiling at him, Naruto wondered how the girl could be so cheerful. Pointing to Naruto's right with a carefully manicured hand, the girl continued, "Elevators are to your right. I hope you have a nice day, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Yeah, you, too." Wandering off to the elevators, Naruto got in the pristine metal box and pressed the button that would take him to the twentieth floor. As the floors increased in number, more men in business suits crammed into the spacious elevator. Many discretely sized him up from the corner of their eyes. Naruto just smiled as he tried not to squirm under their gaze.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator reached the floor labeled with a big two-oh. As the blonde stepped out, eyes widened. Naruto suppressed a smirk as the metal door closed on the shocked businessmen.

Glancing around, Naruto whistled. The décor covering the walls, the doors, and waiting spaces surpassed anything Naruto could ever wish for. The carpet alone probably cost more than all of Naruto's furniture put together.

Mindlessly stepping towards the secretary's desk, Naruto continued to look around at the glamorous furnishings.

"Hi…I'm—"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know." Blinking, then whipping his head to face the voice that greeted him, Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?! Is this where you've been?"

"It seems that I let my intelligence show. Someone higher up decided that I actually needed to put it to use." Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "It seemed that the vice needed a new assistant after firing an infatuated redhead. Now I'm stuck here, working in stiff clothes. How troublesome." Only Shikamaru would complain about having high-end work.

"Well, it's good to see you're doing well. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. You here to see Uchiha?"

"Yeah. It seems I have a fan," Naruto joked.

"I would say more than one," commented the pony[-]tailed Shikamaru.

"Oh, stop. You're making me blush," Shikamaru quirked his lips at that. Standing up, the man moved from behind his desk.

"Uchiha's office is right here. Mr. Itachi should be in there waiting." Naruto reached out and stopped Shikamaru from twisting the fine handle.

"Hey, Shikamaru. What's Uchiha like? I mean…do I have anything to worry about?" Naruto's blue eyes shown with concern and nervousness.

Grinning, Shikamaru only shook his head. "Tch. How troublesome. You'll be fine. If anything, he'll have to worry about _you_." Opening the dark wood door, Shikamaru pushed the blonde through the threshold. "Mr. Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki is here for your meeting."

"Thank you, Shikamaru," a professional voice responded, "I'll call you if we need anything."

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha." With that, Shikamaru left and closed the door behind him.

The straight back belonging to the professional voice stood in front of large windows overlooking the upscale part of the city. The man looked at ease behind the large mahogany desk and the bookshelves lining the sides of the square office. Surprisingly, the President wore his dark hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Already the man shattered Naruto's expectations. Naruto would have thought that the President of Uchiha Corps would have worn a shorter style.

A breath later, the man finally turned around. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and his heart clenched. Black eyes smiled kindly at him, forming creases on each side of the man's nose. With grace that could only be gained after years of training, the man walked around the large desk and gestured to a low table surrounded by leather couches.

"Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha," the blonde responded as he sat down on one of the comfortable couches. "And please, call me Naruto."

Smiling again, the pale man pierced him with those heartbreaking black eyes. "Then call me Itachi."

"Deal." Naruto grinned and the President minutely curved the corners of his mouth.

Leaning his forearms on his knees, Itachi seemed to get comfortable. "I have to say, Naruto, that was one of the best performances that I've seen."

Blushing slightly, Naruto reached back to scratch his blonde hair, "Thanks. Coming from you, that means a lot. You've probably seen shows put on by the ANBU."

"I have," the man smoothly responded. Naruto's eyes sparked.

"What's it like?" the blonde eagerly asked.

"Big lines, people in fancy outfits, overpriced tickets…but glamorous sets, big lights, and acting that could put the best to shame." Black eyes scanned Naruto's scarred face and blue eyes as the blonde tried to contain his enthusiasm.

"It must have been amazing! It's my dream to make it to the ANBU someday. Then maybe I'll become Hokage!" Seeing the slight confusion in Itachi's face, Naruto explained, "The Hokage is the lead actor in the troop. They usually get the best roles, the most money, and other stuff..."

Nodding, Itachi looked right into Naruto's eyes. "You could get in."

Blushing again, Naruto replied, "Thanks for the confidence, but I'm not _that_ good."

"Yes you are," Itachi assured. "And I heard a rumor that they're looking for another member."

Naruto's mouth dropped in surprise, "Really?"

Itachi chuckled at the blonde's reaction. "Really." Getting up and curving around the corner of the desk, the tie-wearing man rummaged through one of the drawers. Smoothly righting himself, Itachi strode over and handed the application to the dumbstruck blonde. "It's a good thing my Vice found you."

Gaping like a fish, Naruto open and closed his mouth a couple of times before he found words. "Wow!" Running tan hands through short, wild locks, Naruto reached out and grabbed the application as the Uchiha lounged on the leather seat. "Thank you so much! I don't know what to say…uh…what do you mean your Vice President found me?"

This seemed to pike the Uchiha's interest. "He was the one who recommended that we go to your play. He said he was a fan."

Now Naruto was interested. "A fan? Not many people came to our plays before now." The fact that he didn't know this mysterious vice president bothered Naruto. "I don't think I've even heard of the guy."

"Haven't you read any of the papers lately? For the past half year?" The President seemed truly interested.

"Why? Did he do something illegal?" That earned a bark of laughter from the black-haired man.

"No, no. Nothing like that." A faraway look came across Itachi's face before it became more serious. "I suppose I can inform you about your fan. The media has pretty much blown everything up anyway. The least I could do is give you the right story."

Leaning forward, Itachi seem to be preparing for a long story. Mimicking the other's movement, Naruto prepared to listen.

"My Vice President and I are like brothers," the Uchiha started. "We grew up together. Growing up in families such as ours was luxurious, but tedious. We were raised knowing that our every move was watched."

"I'm sorry," Naruto started, but stopped at Itachi's raised hand.

"We were both bred for our positions as President and Vice President. Unfortunately, me being the elder and slightly more gifted of us two, our families paid more attention to my accomplishment since I completed them first." Smiling sadly, Itachi paused. "Then he finally graduated from college. He was first in his class and earned his school a prestigious award for his efforts in economics. Whereas I had focused more on business management and marketing, he tried economics—therefore accomplishing something I had not."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Naruto asked, slightly unnerved by the personal information. Itachi looked up into Naruto's eyes. There was an intensity there that made Naruto lean back slightly.

"I'll be honest with you, Naruto. You seem like a good guy. I think that you and my vice would get along. If you two decide to become friends or what-have-you, you deserve to know who he is."

"Are you trying to set us up?" Naruto asked incredulously, leaning back from the President.

"Hardly," Itachi deadpanned, pulling his dark brows together in irritation.

Reassessing the man in front of him, the blonde chose his next words carefully. "I don't think that a couple of hard times make a person," Naruto stated in all seriousness. "People are stronger than that."

Silence drifted between the two men for a few moments before an honest smile lit up the older man's face.

"I can see why he likes you," the President said happily, like Naruto had passed a test. "But, please, let me finish."

Thrown a little off-balance from Itachi's odd behavior, Naruto merely nodded.

"His parents were scheduled to go to an important business meeting the night of his graduation." Naruto winced, feeling sorry for the man he didn't even know. "Finally he snapped. He and his father got into a shouting match, my Vice accusing his father of not caring. To his surprise, his parents showed up to his graduation. Even I came to cheer him on." Naruto smiled, finally getting into the story. "But my Vice decided to stay a little longer and socialize with his year-mates." Itachi took a deep breath, his fingers clenching slightly. "As he was sending his parents off, two drunk drivers swerved off the road and crushed them."

Naruto gaped at the man across from him, not expecting the turn of events.

"He didn't take their deaths well. He blamed himself, saying that he shouldn't have been so selfish. Then, without time to breathe he was forced into Vice Presidency." The President paused for a moment. "To add to the pressure, a long-time board member, Madara Uchiha didn't think that my Vice was competent and tested him at every turn. The stressors chipped away at him bit by bit. It hurt to see my almost-brother grow more distant and dispassionate by the day. He become so out of touch that one day we lost him, he practically disappeared." Naruto stared blankly at the coffee table in front on him. This story stirred something within the blonde.

"Recently he miraculously recovered. He came back to us and is working harder than ever. But something is missing."

"Missing…?" questioned Naruto. "What do you mean?" Concern laced Naruto's words.

"He still isn't happy," Itachi said bluntly, "He may have pulled himself together, but he isn't all there." When Naruto still looked confused, Itachi stood from his position. "I think you'll see what I mean." Moving over to the phone on the polished desk, Itachi pressed a button and spoke, "Shikamaru, can you call for my brother."

"Yes, sir," Shikamaru answered through the intercom.

"I thought you said that you were _almost _brothers," commented the blonde, still sitting on the couch.

"I may have lied."

"You may have _lied_?!" Naruto's voice rose, wondering what else the President had fabricated. "What other lies did you tell me?"

"I assure you, Naruto, other than that small detail everything that I told you was the truth."

Before Naruto could retort the rattling of the door handle drew the blonde's attention.

"Itachi, what did I tell you about digging through my things? You're the President, use you own office."

"Sasuke's right, Itachi. You're office is bigger had has cooler gadgets," the masked, gray-haired man stated as stood in the doorway.

But that wasn't who Naruto was focused on. Now Naruto knew why Itachi's eyes were so heartbreaking. They were Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke stood in front of him, hardly recognizable in his tailored black suit.

As soon as Sasuke's eyes landed on the blonde on the couch, the younger Uchiha stiffened. After taking a deep breath, he then turned to retrace his steps out the door. The familiar eye-patched man moved to take up more of the door space.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke warned.

Itachi came up behind his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The office is all yours, Little Brother." Slipping passed Sasuke's still form he grabbed the door handle. Looking into his younger brother's eyes, he said softly, "You have work to do." Turning, Itachi closed the door as he left.

Naruto couldn't move his gaze away from the back facing him. Slowly rising from his seat, Naruto took a hesitant step forward.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed. Then louder, "Sasuke _Uchiha_?" Said man flinched at the use of his full name.

Neither of the two moved as the seconds ticked by. Finally, it sunk into Naruto that _Sasuke_ was in front of him. Closing the distance between them, Naruto stood facing the tall back.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto heard the man take a breath, then watched the square shoulders droop. Just as slowly, Sasuke turned around.

Naruto didn't try to suppress his gasp. Sasuke looked like someone else entirely. His once shoulder-length hair was cut short and spiked with fashionable precision. The suit and shoes he wore spoke of money, something his Sasuke hadn't had. Clean nails, a watch wrapped around his wrist, and a Blackberry sticking out of his pants pocket further attested to the fact.

Naruto could hardly believe he was seeing what was in front of him. Taking both hands from his sides, he reached them out to make sure that the man was really there.

Before his hands could get that far, Sasuke grabbed his wrists. Shaking his head, Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes with a torn, but firm expression.

"You shouldn't be here, Naruto."

Ignoring the remark, the blonde pressed on, "Is this where you've been? All this time…?"

"No. It took a while for my brother and Kakashi to…make me presentable." Sasuke's voice was firm. The tall man's head drooped, blocking his eyes from Naruto's view. A flash of the fighting Sasuke that he had last seen was pulled from Naruto's memory.

Suddenly, Naruto's fist shot out. Like déjà vu, Sasuke bodily hit the solid door.

"You BASTARD!" the pissed blonde screamed. "Do you know how worried I was?! How much time I spent looking for you!?" Naruto look a calming breath. "How much time I spent crying over you?!"

Sasuke didn't bother to lift his head. "You shouldn't have wasted your tears. I don't deserve them."

"Don't you dare say that, Sasuke!" Face turning a bright red, Naruto started to pace in front of the unmoving Uchiha. "Don't you dare say that what we had isn't worth it!"

"That's not what I said!" Anger finally reached the taller man's voice.

"What game are you trying to pull, Uchiha?" Naruto spat out. "Hm? Did you just decide you were tired of being homeless? Were you too afraid to go back and decided to use the gullible idiot who wanted to help?"

This time Naruto was the one who was launched into a leather couch. Clenching his jaw, Naruto gently prodded the area where Sasuke's fist had been moments before. Looking up, he saw hypnotic black orbs glaring down at him.

"I would never do that to you," was the firm statement, "You know that."

"Do I?" Naruto harshly retorted.

Eyes closing, Sasuke let a few beats pass before answering. "You know me better than anyone, Naruto, even my brother."

"I know the Sasuke who used to wear flannel," gesturing to the well-dressed man, Naruto continued, "not this."

Taking in his stiff suit, Sasuke replied, "Sorry to disappoint you, Naruto, but those two people are one and the same." Moving his gaze to the floor, Sasuke said with an aggravated and sardonic edge, "Besides, I thought the past didn't matter."

"It doesn't!" Naruto said reflexively. Then, simmering down, "But it sure would have shed some light on things," he defended. The two men sat in silence as their tempers cooled.

"Did you do all of those things for me?" the blonde wondered out loud. "The hospital bills, telling your brother to see our play, getting me the application for the ANBU?"

Sasuke stuck his hands in the pockets of his black suit and looked anywhere but at Naruto.

"Idiot."

"Why did you leave, Sasuke?" Naruto's voice turned somber. "Did Sakura's words mean that much to you?"

Sasuke finally met eyes with the blonde. "They should to you, too. Everything she said was true."

"That's a load of crap, and you know it!" hurtled Naruto.

"Naruto, listen to me!" The smaller man slowly snapped his mouth shut. "Sakura was right. I can't give you what you need." Sasuke ran hands through shorter black locks and any composure he once had started to melt away. Naruto tried to cut in when Sasuke continued, "I gave up everything and was happy with you. But I didn't want to see you struggle every day to make ends meet and I couldn't risk working for fear of the media. My other option, if I came back to my brother and my job, would make you miserable." Sasuke turned his body and found Naruto's blue eyes. "I put people out of business and on the streets every day, Naruto. Do you really want to live with someone who creates the people you're trying to save?

Naruto sat there for a moment, his anger derailed. He let Sasuke's words sink in. That was not what he had expected. Trying to search the Uchiha's face, Naruto couldn't see his eyes. Standing, Naruto took measured steps to the black-haired man. Grasping Sasuke's face in both hands, Naruto tilted the pale face until he had full access to both black orbs.

No longer were there the flat, asphalt eyes that he had first encountered. He could not even find traces of the dark pools of oil he had once compared them to. What Naruto saw now was a dark ocean of Sasuke. Those eyes revealed fish and secret life of all kinds beneath their depths, and the stars and ripples of emotion reflected on their surfaces.

"But you save lives, too." Naruto said this with conviction. "You hired Shikamaru, and I'm sure Chouji is around here somewhere!" The blonde swallowed before adding, "And then there's me…"

"Three out of how many people that are walking the streets, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. Wisps of black hair framed the man's pale face. Long fingers gently removed tanned hands from the Uchiha's cheeks. "I do more damage than good."

Red tinged the blonde's face as his frustration was once again released from its feeble reigns. Stepping backwards, Naruto dug his fingers into his scalp. "Damn it, Sasuke! Nothing is ever easy with you, is it?!" Making his back face the Vice President, Naruto walked to the edge of the large desk. "Life gets so damn complicated when you're around."

The blonde was met with silence. Then, "I'm sorry." Sasuke sounded worn. The raspy quality of the Uchiha's voice told Naruto how this conversation was taking a toll on the man.

"Don't apologize!" Naruto jerked his head around to glare at his frustration. He couldn't look for long, though. With each passing moment the painful realization buried into Naruto's conscious that he was losing Sasuke when he had just found him. The more he looked at Sasuke, the more he noticed the small differences. As the small details added up, he saw how their two worlds were growing farther apart. Looking down at the wooden desk, Naruto tried to distract his agonizing thoughts. His eyes flitted over the papers and charts sprawled over the polished surface, moving from one document to the next.

"Itachi said that you've been working harder than ever," hopefully he could change the topic successfully before they both fell to pieces. "What have you been doing?"

There was a pause from the other side of the room, like Sasuke could tell the blonde was stalling, before Naruto heard the shove of hands in black pants pockets.

"Itachi and I decided that the company needed a new image." Black eyes stared straight out the large windows. "Shikamaru is helping me with the project. We…we don't even know if it will work."

"Then why put so much effort into it?" The blonde's eyes never left the desktop.

"It will be worth it…in the long run. If it works, that is." The black-clothed man seemed to not want to elaborate on his venture.

"What kind of project?" Naruto prodded to try to keep Sasuke talking. He wanted to memorize the aristocratic voice.

A deep breath, then, "Workforce diversification."

The words were like a foreign language to the actor, "Why would you need Shikamaru for that? He's a genius, sure, but…there are others just as smart…"

"He has…field work with the people we're targeting."

Brows furrowing, Naruto picked up a piece of paper that stuck out from the rest. It had Sasuke's neat handwriting scribbled all over it. As his eyes moved over the page, things started to fit into place.

Words like _new branch_, _minorities_, and _minimum wage_ scrawled on the page blended with Sasuke's cryptic project description. In Naruto's mind, hope started to bridge the two worlds separating the estranged men.

"Only three people, Sasuke?" Naruto looked up and lifted the paper to show the mogul, "More like a thousand!"

The taller man seemed reluctant to say anything, but forced himself to continue speaking. "Only about three hundred, actually…" Black eyes focused on the paper that Naruto held. "The branch will mostly be filled with workers who have already applied but…we want Uchiha Engineering to turn a new leaf." The eyes shifted to look into a blonde-framed face. "Unfortunately, that's nothing compared to what damage we've already done…and what we'll continue to do."

Naruto stared incredulously at the black-haired man. "This is more than anyone can ask for, Sasuke! Do you know how many people will be affected by this?! This is more than our measly soup kitchen could _ever_ provide!" The smaller man waved the paper before slamming it back down on the desk. Walking back over to the pale man, Naruto continued, "Not only that, but Uchiha Engineering is practically a monopoly! How many other companies will follow in your footsteps?" When his companion failed to respond, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook them with force. "Oi, Bastard! Are you even listening to me?!"

"The business world is Hell, Naruto," came the terse protest. "I don't want to drag you down with me," this part was said softer. The black pools swam, belying the previous unyielding response. Emotions Naruto couldn't even put a finger on were floating up to where he could see them, only blocked once they rose to the surface. Sasuke was holding himself back—for Naruto's sake.

Resentment made the blonde clench his jaw and fists. Why did everybody think he needed protecting? Naruto didn't even know why he bothered trying to reason with Sasuke. Words hadn't worked the first time they had met, why had he thought that they would work the second?

Fisting nimble fingers into a neatly pressed collar, the smaller man crushed Sasuke to him. Naruto tried to mesh all of his thoughts and feelings into the collision of desperate lips. How Sasuke had been the one to inspire him to light up the stage, how Sasuke had given Naruto something to look forward to when he woke in the mornings, how all he needed was standing right in front of him—all of this into one firm seal of lips.

"Do you really think I'm that weak?" Naruto asked over sharp pants. In a momentary show of dominance, the shorter man pulled Sasuke down for a second demanding kiss. "According to most," Naruto breathed, "we're already going to Hell." Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably at the statement, and Naruto saw hesitation cloud the black orbs. Naruto knew they were both remembering the thugs in the alley.

Trying to break Naruto's hold, Sasuke whispered, "It's not too late. You could find someone. A girl who—"

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore. He could see Sasuke's defiance in his eyes. It was weak and crumbling. Yanking the taller man down, Naruto pushed his tongue between surprised lips. Shivers ran down the raven-haired man's spine as his defenses fell.

The blonde drew back, leaving only inches between them, "Yes, it is, and I'm not going alone, Bastard." Trailing fingers up Sasuke's rib cage, the tremble that shook the Uchiha's body was proof enough to emphasize Naruto's statement.

"Idiot." Like a fish out of water Sasuke captured the blonde's lips in desperation, enticing a moan from the smaller man. "You're going to regret it."

Separating for air, Naruto spoke again, "Hell can't be so bad that this isn't worth it…"

Black eyes burning, the Uchiha replied in the shell of the actor's ear, "It hasn't even begun." The two came in for another kiss, this time softer and deeper. Naruto slowly guided them to the edge of a leather couch. Leaning back, the blonde used his weight to drag them both down onto the soft seating.

Reaching down, Sasuke's mouth formed an almost-smile as he played with the familiar necklace that had slipped from under the blonde's shirt. The two reveled in the moment, knowing that they had already signed their fates away and there was no going back.

Both men collapsed in a tangle of limbs, accompanied by aching and relieved laughter. Each shook with the uncertainty of what this would mean for the both of them.

When their breathing evened, Naruto ran his hand through black, silken hair.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Said man murmured into the blonde's shoulder.

"What does _dobe_ mean?"

"It's Japanese for _dead last_." Naruto's blonde brows scrunched together and his lips puckered in an angry pout. A breathy chuckle came out of the other man.

"Are you Japanese?"

"Yes…partly"

"Hmm…" Naruto turned his head so his mouth was against Sasuke's pale ear. "How do you say _Bastard_, Bastard?" he whispered.

"Teme," was the easy reply.

Naruto brushed his lips against the darker man's temple. After a few moments, Naruto's lingering lips continued, "Tell me about yourself…Teme."

* * *

A long, pale finger pressed a button, silencing the speakers on his desk.

"You're right, Kakashi. My office does have better gadgets."

Chuckling, the older man smiled under his mask. "Good thing you recognized Mr. Uzumaki from those photos Sasuke had."

"With help," Itachi added, slanting his head towards the older man. Moments passed by with nothing said between the two.

"I guess we're all just a little threadbare," Kakashi finally concluded. A thoughtful quiet filled the room. "I'm glad he's happy."

Leaning back in his chair, Itachi swiveled to look outside his large windows.

"Me, too."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, don't leave this story quite yet. There is one more chapter on the way--so hold on tight! Once again, I thank all of you wonderful readers for the inspiring reviews that you send me. You all make writing worthwhile. ^_^ Sorry this is late, but I was on vacation from Wednesday until today. I hope that you enjoyed the second-to-last chapter. Thank you all!

Cosmogyral


	10. Thread 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Threadbare**

By Cosmogyral

**Thread 10:**

Two sets of eyes looked at the old building across the city street. It was a patched together mosaic of crumbling brick. The checkerboard brick was scrunched between a slightly more handsome structure and an anorexic alley. It had a simple face of rusty red with a single glass door. While the building mimicked the styles of neighboring units, it was no beauty by anyone's standards.

But Naruto loved it.

It was amazing what time away could do to one's perceptions. The man at his side probably helped, too.

"This is your solution?" Sasuke asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Naruto beamed. "Now you won't feel as guilty. You're giving back to the community!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's enthusiastic response. "It'll be awkward seeing things from the other side of the counter."

"Don't worry," Naruto tried to reassure, "it won't be bad." Grabbing the long, pale fingers of his companion, Naruto jogged across the lazy street, maneuvering into the narrow alleyway with his taller partner. It didn't take them long to reach their destination. The faded door in front of them was branded in chipping paint, _Konoha Soup Kitchen: Employees Only_.

Grabbing the old brass handle, Naruto strode in.

People were bustling around in a practiced sort of chaos. So many things were happening at once, but everybody knew what they were doing. Out of the movement, a pink head of hair stopped to look at the open door. Her bright green eyes locked onto a pair of purest blue and a smile spread across her features.

"Naruto!"

All movement stopped for a heartbeat as the kitchen came to a halt. Many pairs of eyes took in the five-foot-eight blond sporting a retina burning orange jacket. Instead of shrinking from the scrutiny, Naruto just scratched the back of his head as his smile wrinkled his scarred cheeks.

Letting out a little chuckled and shutting the door he greeted the others cheerfully, "Hey, guys."

"Naruto!!!" was the joyous exclamation from all. Then all noise stopped as the kitchen noticed the blonde's well-dressed shadow. Nobody was exactly sure what to say.

Finally, Sakura stepped forward, again. Her green eyes hinted at guilt, but they held a shaky yet stubborn willingness.

"It's good to have you back, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him. She was testing him, weighing his actions. Finally, he responded, "Thank you, Sakura." The double-meaning of the phrase threw the girl. It seemed that was the last thing she had expected and she was fumbling on how to react.

Naruto just smiled as he looked between the awkward pair.

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice cut through the rising hustle and bustle of the kitchen. Tossing two almost-white aprons at the blonde, the tall, scarred man ordered, "Show Sasuke the ropes. You two are serving today."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Naruto shouted. Reaching back, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and drug him forward, snickering.

"What?" The black-eyed man demanded.

"I bet you'll look cute in an apron, Teme," the shorter man teased.

Sasuke's simultaneous blush and glare evoked a peal of laughter from the blonde.

Shaking his head, Sasuke could only reply, "Idiot."

**

* * *

**

**A/N****: **Whew! That was a doozy. Well…this is my first Naruto fanfiction. This is actually the first fanfiction that I've ever completed. I hope that it was worthwhile. I know that the characters are a little OOC, that's something I'm still working on. I just needed to get this on paper. It had been eating at me for a while and I was determined to finish it during my spring break. So, after six days, and a couple months of revision, this is what was produced.

Let's see. There was one part that a reader asked me to clarify: why Orochimaru attacked Naruto. The reasoning I put behind it was that Naruto was basically handing Sasuke a way out of the streets—Sasuke didn't even have to try. Orochimaru and his cronies thought that was unfair, and were jealous; so they decided to take out their aggressions (while simultaneously hurting Sasuke) on poor Naruto. Hopefully that explanation clears things up. ^_^ If not, feel free to tell me and I'll try to explain it in my profile or in an e-mail.

Thank you all SO much! All of your comments on my story have surpassed any of my previous expectations. You all make writing worthwhile! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Hopefully these reviews won't be the last I hear from you. I have another story I'm writing! Yay! I don't know when I'll start posting it, but I'm working hard on it. I hope you will all enjoy it as much as this one. ^_^

Once again, thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Cosmogyral, over and out.


End file.
